Rose 2
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: On écrit beaucoup sur les aventures et les situations entre Tenth II et Rose dans l'univers parallèle. On les fait parfois rencontrer Tenth I ou bien Eleventh. Mais à aucun moment je n'ai lu la situation suivante : et si le Tardis, comprenant la douleur de la perte de tous ces anciens compagnons, offrait un cadeau à Tenth? Et si ce cadeau était… Rose II?
1. Tout le temps du monde

**On écrit beaucoup sur les aventures et les situations entre Tenth II et Rose dans l'univers parallèle. On les fait parfois rencontrer Tenth I ou bien Eleventh. Mais à aucun moment je n'ai lu la situation suivante : et si le Tardis, comprenant la douleur de la perte de tous ces anciens compagnons, offrait un cadeau à Tenth? Et si ce cadeau était… Rose II?**

**Localisation temporelle** : immédiatement après la saison 4, sans tenir particulièrement compte des épisodes suivants

**Spoilers** : les moments clés entre Rose et le Docteur des saisons 1, 2 et 4

**Public** : beaucoup d'émotions et un contexte pas facile, alors 13 ans et plus (je mentionnerai si ça doit devenir autrement, mais à la hausse… ça ne deviendra pas tout public ^^)

**Disclaimer** : Le Docteur, le Tardis et Rose II (puisqu'elle est une version de Rose) ne m'appartiennent pas et je fais cela dans un but littéraire uniquement. Les premiers paragraphes sont directement inspirés du script de Russell T. Davis pour l'épisode Journey's End.

Bonne lecture (commentaires toujours appréciés).

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Le Docteur se dépouilla de son veston humide sans regarder où il le jetait, sans se soucier de ses cheveux dégoulinants ou de ses souliers qui faisaient des scouics scouics déprimants.

Il leva les yeux vers le rotor du TARDIS et se mit à pousser les manettes, à activer les commandes et à tourner les manivelles sans le moindre enthousiasme. Il revit l'endroit à peine deux heures plus tôt alors qu'ils étaient tous là. Jack, Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey, Jackie, Rose, Donna, son double qui avait la suprême récompense de l'univers en la personne de Rose. Et lui.

Ils sont partis chacun de leur côté, ils ont tous quelqu'un qui les attend, qui guette leur retour. Chacun a une vie bien à lui et des projets. Et Donna est veillée par Wilfred. Il les a déposés à Londres, à Cardiff ou en Norvège et ils se sont dit au revoir. Mais il ne reverra pas Rose et ne pourra jamais visiter Donna. Il s'en voulait pour elles. C'était sa faute si la merveilleuse Donna ne pouvait pas exister, sa faute si elle était condamnée à une vie médiocre et ordinaire alors qu'elle pouvait faire (et être!) tellement plus! Et Rose… Elle avait accompli l'impossible pour le retrouver et il l'avait renvoyée aussi sec chez elle avec une copie de lui-même, comme pour la faire taire. Elle ne saurait jamais à quel point il enviait son double. Il espérait qu'elle ne le devinerait jamais. Elle avait suffisamment souffert à cause de lui et elle était tellement, tellement pleine de compassion qu'elle pleurerait une douleur qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il était tout seul à présent. Encore une fois. Il inspira profondément, refusant un seul instant de croire que c'était pour empêcher une larme de glisser sur sa joue. Il fit le tour de la console. Le Tardis bourdonnait de sympathie, ayant vécu avec lui et chaque fois, cette perte douloureuse et cette sensation de vide. Le Docteur s'en était toujours remis. Avec le temps.

C'est ce qu'il avait : tout le temps du monde.

Et un Tardis.


	2. En finir?

Le Docteur ne remontait pas la pente si facilement cette fois. Il n'y avait pas de Gallifrey où retourner, pas de compagnons qui pourraient le distraire de sa culpabilité, rien pour piquer sa curiosité et faire que le passé soit un peu plus dans l'ombre. Sa neuvième version avait rencontré Rose presque immédiatement et il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'appesantir sur la perte de sa planète. Et sa version actuelle n'était jamais restée seule suffisamment longtemps pour que le cafard l'envahisse. Rose, Donna et Martha avaient rendu sa vie si fantastique et brillante et merveilleuse! Et Astrid qui voyageait pour toujours dans les étoiles. Comme tellement d'autres!

Cette simple pensée le faisait couler à pic dans le désespoir. Il n'osait pas, il n'osait plus chercher un compagnon. Il leur faisait tant de mal! Et ce n'était pas juste de demander à un être de supporter le chagrin d'un Seigneur du temps, particulièrement parce que ce compagnon n'aurait jamais la tendresse de Rose, la force de Martha ou la franchise de Donna. Il ne voulait pas d'un compagnon qui apprendrait fatalement ses faux pas et s'interrogerait sur certaines pièces dont l'accès était interdit. Il s'interrogerait sur le nombre de compagnons avant lui et le Docteur devrait expliquer pourquoi ils n'étaient plus là. Du sel sur une plaie ouverte.

Il visitait une planète après l'autre, jamais plus d'une heure, souvent beaucoup moins. Dès qu'il commençait à se détendre un peu, il avait l'impression d'entendre Donna rigoler à propos de l'accent britannique des coloniaux de Mathusalem ou bien Martha commenter l'utilité d'un troisième bras pour les Vétraxiens. Il frissonnait et retenait un gémissement, surtout quand, par habitude, il s'attendait à sentir une main se glisser dans la sienne et une présence chaleureuse le rassurer muettement. Rose n'était plus là. Ne serait plus jamais là. Il revenait dare-dare au Tardis et programmait une destination aléatoire où le même genre de manège recommençait.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Il commença à se dire qu'une régénération lui apporterait peut-être la paix de l'esprit. Il se forcerait à endosser une personnalité qui misait moins sur les émotions et qui prendrait les choses à la légère. Ce qui était arrivé à sa dixième incarnation ne serait pas aussi à vif pour sa onzième incarnation. Maintenant, comment mourir? Le sujet était suffisamment grave pour l'occuper un moment et oblitérer les souvenirs douloureux.

Le Tardis était mal à l'aise avec ces idées suicidaires et le Docteur ferma son esprit à ses incitations pleines de sympathie.


	3. Pain grillé

Le Docteur errait dans le Tardis depuis des heures quand l'odeur de pain grillé l'alerta. Est-ce qu'il aurait oublié de déjeuner? Dans son état, il était bien capable de se verser du jus d'orange et d'oublier de mettre le verre dessous. Ou bien de faire griller du pain et de s'en aller en laissant tout allumé.

Il n'avait pas encore mis un pied dans la cuisine qu'il constata que le grille-pain était vide et qu'un placard avait été ouvert. Par qui?

« Vous voulez de la confiture ou du beurre d'arachide? » demanda machinalement Rose en se retournant et en lui présentant l'assiette.

« Rose? »

Elle sursauta et se recula précipitamment : « Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Où est le Docteur? »

« Qui êtes-vous vous! Ce n'est pas possible! »

« J'étais ici avant vous alors j'exige des explications! Venez-vous du Satellite V? »

« Rose, c'est moi! Attends une seconde, pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais du Satellite V? »

« C'est là que nous étions hier. » fit Rose avec méfiance en interposant lentement la table entre elle et 'l'inconnu'.

« Rose, le Satellite V, c'était il y a plus de trois ans. Et… et tu n'es pas sensée être ici. »

« Ah oui? Pourquoi est-ce que toutes mes affaires sont toujours dans ma chambre alors? »

« Parce que… parce que… »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez qui je suis alors que vous m'appelez par mon nom? »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas être Rose Tyler! »

« Demandez au Docteur, il vous dira qui je suis! »

« Rose, JE SUIS LE DOCTEUR!

« Vous n'êtes pas lui. N'approchez pas! Je vous jure que si vous avez du mal au Docteur… s'il a été transmaté hors du Tardis et que vous essayer de me faire croire que vous êtes lui. Ou bien nous avons atterri et vous lui avez volé sa clé… ou bien… J'en ai vu beaucoup plus que ce que vous pourriez penser! Des Gelths, des robots, des Slitheens. Oh, mon dieu, vous êtes un Slitheen! C'est ça? »

Les mots pétrifièrent le Docteur. Impossible! Ça ne pouvait pas être Rose Tyler. Et pourtant, elle était Rose Tyler, tout lui criait qu'elle était Rose Tyler.

« Je ne suis pas un Slitheen. » promit-il le plus sincèrement du monde. « Je suis le Docteur. Si je m'étais régénéré en face de toi, je suppose que ça aurait été un peu plus facile à croire. » ajouta-il en se mordant pensivement l'intérieur de la joue.

« Régénérer? Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mais je vous jure que si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous avez fait du Docteur, je… je… »

« Prouver que je suis moi. Facile. Il suffit d'un mot, Rose Tyler. Un mot. Tout a commencé par un mot. Juste un. La première fois que nous nous sommes vus, dans ce sous-sol avec tous ces mannequins vivants. J'ai pris ta main comme ceci et, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit? J'ai dit 'Cours'. »

Rose examina la main qui serrait la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas avoir changé de tête comme ça, il ne pouvait pas parce que c'était impossible. Mais il n'était pas humain, ça, elle le savait, et il ne lui disait pas tout. Alors peut-être que…

« Docteur? » fit-elle avec hésitation.

« Hello. » répondit-il avec douceur.

Leur discussion avait un parfum de déjà vu, de même que sa réaction à elle. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, en état de choc. Et lui alors? Comment Rose Tyler - et la Rose Tyler du passé qui plus est! - se trouvait-elle dans la cuisine du Tardis en train de préparer des toasts?

« Pourquoi avez-vous changé de tête? » demanda Rose en prenant sur elle. « Et comment? Ne me dites pas qu'il y a un recoin du costumier où vous gardez des têtes, parce que… »

« Non! Non, non, non, non. Rose, je suis un Seigneur du temps et les Seigneurs du temps ont leurs petites astuces pour déjouer la mort. J'ai… euh, il s'est passé un incident et mon autre corps n'était plus euh… fonctionnel. Alors je me suis régénéré. Tadam! »

« Quel genre d'incident? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas être là? Oh, mon dieu, je suis morte, c'est ça? Et vous avez trouvé une façon alien de me faire revenir! Le clonage ou bien… Vous auriez vraiment dû me mentionner cette possibilité quand j'ai accepté de voyager avec vous! »

Il était rassuré de ses accusations : elles prouvaient au moins qu'elle le reconnaissait comme le Docteur.

« Non! Enfin… ce n'est pas possible que tu sois ici parce que tu es… ailleurs. Avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais ouvert le cœur du Tardis pour revenir vous chercher? Malgré ce que ma mère et Mickey disaient? Non, non, je ne serais pas partie de mon plein gré. Oh. Je ne suis pas partie de mon plein gré, c'est ça? »

« Non. » avoua simplement le Docteur.

« Et vous n'avez rien pu faire. Et je suppose que vous vous sentez coupable, hein? »

« Très. »

« Je suis morte? »

« Oh, non! Non, Rose Tyler, tu es vivante, parfaitement vivante et heureuse et en sécurité auprès de… »

« Mickey? » commenta-t-elle d'un ton amusée et un peu mélancolique.

« Auprès de… eh bien de moi. En tout cas, tu es sensée l'être! Je vais t'expliquer. » ajouta-t-il rapidement pour prévenir une série de questions.

Et il expliqua : la bataille de Canary Warf (« Qui sont les Cybermans? »), son travail sur le canon temporel avec Torchwood (« Je travaille pour Torchwood? D'où vient ce nom déjanté? »), sa volonté de le rejoindre (« Je n'ai pas changé, donc. ») et leurs retrouvailles interrompues par un Dalek (« Encore un Dalek? Eh bien, pour une race disparue, je les trouve drôlement présent dans votre histoire! »).

« J'ai failli mourir et je me suis régénéré… mais seulement à moitié. Et il est arrivé que l'autre moitié est devenue un autre Docteur. Un Docteur avec les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes pensées, le même visage, tout pareil. Sauf pour un point. »

« Quel point? C'est votre jumeau maléfique? »

Il grogna et elle devina que le point était sensible : « Pas maléfique, juste pas réformé par ta présence. Alors il avait besoin de toi. Beaucoup plus que moi. »

« Et je suis restée là-bas. Avec lui! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Non, attends. Pire. Tu m'as laissée là-bas avec lui. » devina-t-elle avec horreur.

Il hocha la tête : « Pour vieillir ensemble. Il est à demi humain. Il ne peut pas se régénérer. Il mourra comme un humain. Vous… vous êtes ensemble désormais. »

Elle hocha la tête à son tour, retenant une nouvelle question sur ce que 'ensemble' signifiait pour lui. Ensemble dans le Tardis ou bien ensemble comme Mickey et elle l'avaient été?

« Et comment est-ce j'ai abouti ici? Avec vous? Et avec un trou de mémoire de trois ans? »

« Tu ne peux pas être Rose Tyler. » fit-il douloureusement. « Tu ne peux pas être ma Rose Tyler. »

« Si j'ai le visage, les souvenirs (ou presque) et l'attitude de Rose Tyler et que je me considère comme étant Rose Tyler, ça ne devrait pas faire de différence! Ça n'en faisait pas pour vous et votre jumeau! »

« Tu ne peux pas être Rose Tyler. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es. »

« Merci beaucoup! » fit-elle avec des traces de colère dans la voix. « Si c'est comme ça, je préfère que vous me reconduisiez à la maison. »

« Je… »

« La maison. Tout de suite. »

« Je ne peux pas. Jackie n'est plus là. Elle est avec l'autre Rose et mon double. Et avec Pete (longue histoire). Ils ont un autre enfant : Tony. »

Rose s'étrangla.

« Alors je peux te ramener sur Terre, à Londres et à l'époque que tu voudras, mais pas pour voir Jackie. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Par contre, je pourrais retrouver Mickey et Jack. »

« Jack…? Il a survécu? Alors nous avons réussi à battre les Daleks à bord du Satellite V? » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« O…oui. »

« Qui d'autre a survécu? »

« Personne. » chuchota-t-il d'une petite voix.

Les traits de Rose se décomposèrent et elle demanda de la même petite voix si les Daleks avaient détruit la planète.

« Non. Grâce à… au ciel. Ils ont été vaincus au dernier moment. Et ils ont disparu. Le sacrifice des gens à bord de Satellite V a… »

« Je voudrais être un peu seule. » coupa Rose.

« Oui. Oui, évidemment. »

Elle fit une grimace devant l'assiette où les toasts avaient refroidi. Elle n'avait plus vraiment faim.


	4. Rose II

Le Docteur laissa Rose retourner à sa chambre et fonça vers la console principale. Il découvrit rapidement que le TARDIS était épuisée et réclamait une petite recharge énergétique. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait réclamer une telle dépense de sa part? Ils flottaient dans le vortex, bon sang! Il perçut soudain un éclair de fierté et de triomphe. Elle avait réussi. Il se concentra sur le lien unique avec le TARDIS et perçut qu'elle était responsable de la venue de Rose. Et il reçut rapidement une explication plus complète.

Il revit/sentit les instants où Rose avait ouvert le cœur du Tardis pour créer le Méchant Loup, avec la complicité du Tardis. Une copie de ses mémoires et de son être s'était cristallisée dans la conscience du Tardis. En pressentant les intentions louches du Docteur depuis quelques jours, le Tardis était passée à l'action. Les affaires de Rose étaient toujours dans sa chambre et il lui avait été facile de trouver et de prélever un échantillon ADN, puis de fusionner la matière avec l'empreinte psychique et émotionnelle conservée depuis tout ce temps. Et Rose II était née. Pour lui. Pour le Docteur. Si Rose pouvait se 'contenter' de Tenth II, peut-être qu'il pourrait se réjouir de la présence de Rose II? Ainsi, puisqu'il y avait désormais une Rose dans le Tardis, le Docteur pourrait oublier ses projets de régénération forcée, n'est-ce pas?

Le Tardis grinça prudemment et attendit une réaction positive de son bien-aimé pilote.

Le Docteur se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, rempli d'effroi. On ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable! Il avait perdu des dizaines d'êtres chers et le Tardis n'avait jamais proposé ni même envisagé une seule fraction de seconde de lui fabriquer une copie pour le consoler! Il n'osait même pas envisager l'impact sur le macro-univers! On ne peut pas créer un double parfait d'une personne sans briser l'équilibre de l'univers! Et puisqu'il existait déjà une Rose Tyler dans cet univers…

Le Tardis le secoua brièvement, l'équivalent d'un toussotement poli pour un humain.

Oh. Il AVAIT EXISTÉ une Rose Tyler dans cet univers. Mais elle n'y était plus. Et elle ne chercherait pas à revenir, cette fois, puisqu'elle avait un Docteur à surveiller. Et à aimer. Même si un autre Davros lui donnait l'occasion de traverser les dimensions, elle ne le rejoindrait pas, autant pour ne pas blesser le double du Docteur avec une comparaison inutile, autant pour ne pas le blesser lui, l'original.

« Tu sais que c'est très dangereux ce que tu as fait? » lança-t-il au Tardis.

Cliquetis doux, comme si le Tardis haussait négligemment les épaules.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je suis content de la retrouver, mais si jamais elle préfère retourner à sa vie ordinaire… »

« Comme si j'allais abandonner le Tardis. » dit Rose en prenant place à ses côtés. « Je me disais bien que vous seriez ici. Dès que ça ne va pas, c'est votre endroit. »

« Rose! » fit le Docteur, enchanté de la voir remise d'aplomb.

« Alors je suis Rose Tyler? »

« Son double. »

« Oh. »

« Un double parfait. » la rassura-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas l'originale avec un trou de mémoire. »

« Non. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi? »

« J'aimerais que tu restes. »

« Vraiment? »

« Vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement pas politesse? »

« Rose Tyler, je n'inviterais jamais quiconque par pure politesse dans MON Tardis. »

« Et si je voulais partir? »

« Tu le pourrais. C'est ton choix. Mais… »

« Mais…? »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Ni… ni maintenant ni jamais. Rose Tyler, je… »

C'était le plus proche d'une discussion basée sur les émotions qu'il en était capable à cet instant.

« Oui…? »

Le même regard, la même voix, les gestes identiques et jusqu'à son odeur que les parfums les plus dispendieux et capiteux ne sauraient jamais, jamais lui faire oublier.

« Et si nous faisions un voyage? Mieux! Une aventure! Sur la planète Midrigathe. »

« Est-ce que nous y sommes déjà allés? Je veux dire, la Rose originale et toi? »

« Ce serait d'une telle grossièreté d'essayer de revivre très exactement les moments que nous avons vécu que je n'essaierai même pas. D'autant que ce serait totalement impossible. New New Earth nous expulserait et la Reine Victoria ne serait pas du tout amusée. »

« Nous avons rencontré la Reine Victoria? »

« Yep. Et tu as réussi à lui faire dire ' Je ne suis pas amusée.' Vrai de vrai. Et il y avait un loup-garou. »

« Un loup-garou? » dit Rose avec un petit rire incrédule.

« Oh, j'ai une idée. Un concert du King! Nous n'avons jamais été au concert du King! Habille-toi, Rose, nous allons rencontrer monsieur Déhanchement lui-même!

Il se lança dans une imitation timelordienne du chanteur et Rose s'étouffa de rire, ce qui ravit le Docteur.


	5. Elle mais pas elle

Ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du Tardis après une nouvelle journée à courir et à sauver le monde (dans ce cas-ci, le fils aîné et héritier de l'empereur Inca qui avait été pris en otage par des aliens au nom imprononçable et qui ne connaissaient rien aux vertus du savon et de la douche). Il y avait déjà près d'un mois que Rose était apparue dans le Tardis et le Docteur et elle avaient refait connaissance. Ce n'était pas la même chose que lors de l'Invasion de Noël et elle n'avait pas assisté à sa régénération alors il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour s'habituer au changement. Quant au Docteur, il patientait et espérait retrouver le niveau de confiance et d'intimité qu'ils avaient eu auparavant.

Ce soir, Rose lui semblait un peu tendue et il se sentait coupable de la chose tout en étant incapable d'en discuter franchement. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir rationnaliser chaque parole quand elle le regardait d'une certaine façon et demandait une information particulière à son propos ou à propos de la Rose originale. En un mot comme en cent, elle avait de la difficulté à assumer de n'être que la copie et d'être tout de même aimée par un Docteur qui n'était pas celui dont elle se souvenait. On le serait à moins.

Elle tenait un livre et il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la couverture lilas et l'absence de titre ou d'indication écrite. Elle le lisait régulièrement depuis quelques temps, mais refusait d'en parler ou de le lui montrer. Il ne fallait pas être devin ou Seigneur du temps pour en connaître le contenu. Rose coinça son doigt entre les pages et dit avec un petit soupir : « Je comprends pourquoi vous étiez si proches. »

« Ah bon? Mais c'est la même chose pour nous. » fit-il un peu légèrement.

« Non. Non, je ne crois pas. Je sais que vous êtes le Docteur et j'accepte que vous ayez changé. Mais j'ai changé également et, de temps en temps, j'ai le sentiment que vous attendez de moi que je réagisse comme elle. Je n'ai pas vécu les événements de New New York. Je n'ai pas rencontré le Diable ou le couronnement d'Élizabeth II. »

« Comment tu…? »

« Le journal. C'est son journal. Le mien un peu aussi. J'ai commencé à écrire dedans. » fit-elle en faisant un geste vers le volume lilas.

« Oh. »

« Je ne suis pas la même et c'est injuste d'attendre que je comprenne instinctivement pourquoi vous m'appelez Lady Rose ou pourquoi vous avez fait une tête d'enterrement quand j'ai mentionné la possibilité de visiter Versailles. »

« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas juste. »

« J'aurais peut-être dû avoir un nouveau visage. Vous auriez réagi différemment. »

« Je vais faire attention. » promit-il.

« Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez attention. Je veux que vous arrêtiez d'attendre une Rose Tyler qui ne reviendra pas. Et que vous fassiez attention à moi! À celle que je suis actuellement. » .

Il fut surpris de voir ses yeux briller d'une façon familière. Martha. Elle le confrontait comme Martha quand il lui reprochait muettement de n'être pas une Londonienne blonde vivant dans Powell Estates.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé… » commença-t-il.

« Non, en effet. » le coupa-t-elle avec agacement. « Vous ne réalisez pas l'essentiel. En cela, vous agissez exactement comme avec elle. Aveugle jusqu'au bout. »

Elle renifla et essuya ses yeux avec emportement. Les cœurs du Docteur se serrèrent.

« Est-ce qu'elle vous l'a dit? À la fin? Avant que vous soyez séparés ou quand vous vous êtes retrouvés? Lui avez-vous dit une seule fois que vous l'aimiez? »

Le Docteur s'assombrit : « Elle le savait. »

« Oui. Mais vous ne lui avez pas dit. Et vous vivez avec ce regret sans voir que… »

Elle se leva d'un bond, serrant le journal contre elle : « Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Rose! »

Il l'arrêta avant qu'elle s'enferme dans sa chambre. Elle baissa la tête et la masse de cheveux blonds dissimula son visage. Il eut quand même le temps de voir qu'elle pleurait. Il lui fallut tout son sang froid pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et il trouva quatorze raisons en six secondes qui justifiaient cette décision. Il se contenta de toucher son épaule et se prépara à lui faire des excuses mémorables.

Dès qu'il l'effleura, Rose flancha et enlaça le Docteur avec un sanglot.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Oh, Rose, pardon, pardon! »

Elle pleura silencieusement, étouffée par le chagrin et tremblant de tous ses membres. Il caressa longuement son dos et laissa les larmes mouiller sa chemise. Il se sentait plus coupable que jamais. Il était responsable de toute cette douleur.

« Je ne suis pas Rose Tyler. » finit-elle par dire.

« Tu l'es. »

« Pas assez. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne serai jamais elle. Jamais assez. »

« Jamais assez pour quoi? »

« Pour que tu m'aimes. »

Elle le repoussa doucement, lui souhaita bonne nuit d'une voix blanche et verrouilla la porte derrière elle.


	6. L'épreuve inconnue

Est-ce que c'était cette épreuve qu'il avait imposée à son double laissé avec Rose? Est-ce qu'elle le regarderait comme une copie la plus fidèle possible mais pas le vrai Docteur? Non, non, sûrement pas. Elle l'avait embrassée et ils étaient ensemble. Il l'avait vu dans son regard à elle et dans celui de son double. Ils étaient ensemble.

Mais ce qu'il avait fait à Rose II, la seule vraie et unique Rose Tyler de cet univers, était mal. Très mal. Et de savoir qu'il l'avait blessée à ce point le faisait souffrir à son tour. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle n'avait pas vécu exactement les mêmes événements que la première, ce n'est pas sa faute si le Docteur ne parvenait pas à simplement voir Rose en elle et pas le fantôme de la femme qu'il avait aimée, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle ne lui répondait pas de toutes les façons subliminales possibles comme l'autre lui avait répondu.

Il hésita à frapper à sa porte, presque certain qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir envie de rouvrir la discussion immédiatement. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore de ses sanglots. Il erra dans le Tardis en essayant de trouver une façon élégante de lui demander pardon ou de faire quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il s'excusait.


	7. L'Autre

Rose ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle se renfonça sous les couvertures et glissa sa main sous l'oreiller pour toucher le journal. Elle connaissait des passages entiers par cœur, d'autant plus facilement qu'elle était confrontée aux mêmes émotions et qu'elle aurait pu écrire ce que l'autre avait couché sur papier des années auparavant.

À une exception près. Elle ne se questionnait pas sur les sentiments du Docteur à son égard. Elle savait que ce n'était pas elle qu'il voyait, mais l'autre. Elle-même n'était qu'une ombre décalée qui lui rappelait l'autre. Jamais il ne la regarderait, jamais il ne l'aimerait, jamais il ne la désirerait véritablement à ses côtés, car chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle, c'était l'autre qu'il voyait. Il n'y avait même pas de concurrence possible. La personne qui dormait dans le lit de Rose Tyler, qui écrivait dans son journal, qui portait ses vêtements et qui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se confier à sa mère n'avait même pas une existence particulière. Elle n'était rien. Juste un reflet dans un miroir disparu. Le Docteur passait par-dessus sa personnalité en un clin d'œil pour la comparer avec celle de l'autre.

Il se blessait chaque fois en réalisant que sa compagne n'était pas la Rose Tyler qui avait bataillé ferme depuis une autre dimension pour le retrouver. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps, à peine une fraction de seconde, mais le ressentiment était indéniable. Et cela la faisait souffrir. Elle n'était pas la femme dont il avait été séparé. Il n'avait même pas conscience qu'il lui faisait vivre cette séparation au quotidien. Chaque fois qu'il l'ignorait pour chercher la ressemblance d'avec l'autre, chaque fois qu'il faisait un effort pour sourire et l'encourager quand il se rappelait qu'elle n'était pas l'autre, chaque fois qu'il détournait le regard et pinçait très légèrement les lèvres. Il pensait à l'autre qui vivait au loin et pas à elle qui était à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait se raccrocher.. Elle savait qu'il lui aurait suffit de pouvoir compter sur lui, juste un peu. Mais quand elle cherchait à l'étreindre, à se rapprocher, à se faire rassurer, elle provoquait de la confusion entre eux. Il n'avait pas compris qu'elle l'aimait profondément et qu'il pouvait remplacer aisément ceux qui lui manquaient tant. Il lui suffisait d'être lui-même! Il était comme un soleil et sa chaleur pouvait faire fondre les doutes de Rose, sécher ses pleurs et lui donner assez de force pour tout affronter. Si ce n'est que ce soleil-là brillait pour une autre…

Elle avait été dépouillée de tout par le sort et elle lui offrait tout ce qui lui restait, sans qu'il se rende compte une seule seconde qu'elle ne gardait rien pour elle et qu'elle ne recevait rien en retour. Pas même son affection. À force de relire les pages du journal, elle avait compris que le Docteur et Rose s'aimaient profondément et qu'ils l'exprimaient par mille petits gestes quotidiens et par une complicité sans faille. L'autre avait écrit des pages entières à cause d'un seul sourire ou de la façon dont il avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Même si leur amour n'était pas défini clairement, ils en vivaient un. Chacun était le soleil de l'autre et ils brillaient ensemble.

Comment concurrencer un soleil quand, émotionnellement parlant, on est en train de mourir de faim? Elle avait peu de larmes, seulement une douleur si profonde qu'elle lui en coupait le souffle et qui n'était remplacée que par une bouffée de rage monstrueuse à la pensée qu'elle avait été créée parce que le Docteur s'ennuyait!


	8. Le choix de Rose

Il était difficile de s'éviter quand il n'y avait qu'une seule cuisine et que, pour sortir, il fallait passer par la salle de contrôle principale. Le Docteur et Rose se firent un signe de tête timide. Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche, la referma, fit une nouvelle tentative, puis hocha la tête avant de se concentrer sur une manette récalcitrante sur la console.

« Où veux-tu aller? C'est toi qui choisis. »

« Je veux voir Jack. » dit la jeune femme.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, mais ne protesta pas, espérant que l'absence de critique et de commentaire le ramèneraient dans les bonnes grâces de Rose. Cette dernière prit de travers le fait qu'il ne se plaigne pas d'être déclassé par un type qui savait danser avec n'importe qui.

Quand il revêtit son imperméable fauve, elle l'arrêta d'un geste : « Je veux le voir. Mais vous restez ici. » dit-elle fermement.

Il fut déconcerté, mais se plia à sa demande. Il faillit même demander combien de temps il devait l'attendre, mais il se retint.

Quatre heures plus tard, trois petits coups le tirèrent de son apathie. Il bondit ouvrir la porte, s'excusant déjà de ne pas avoir pensé à lui donner une clé quand il se heurta à Jack Harkness.

« Docteur. » salua l'ancien agent du temps avec une gravité qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Le Seigneur du temps se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir derrière Jack : pas de Rose. Il cassa son sourire.

« Non, elle n'est pas là. Et elle m'a chargée de prendre ses affaires. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? »

« Elle a choisi de rester ici. Et je dois dire que c'est la décision la plus courageuse et la plus sensée qu'elle pouvait prendre. »

« Mais… »

« Désolé, mais je suis de son côté dans cette affaire. Vous ne me convaincrez pas du contraire. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin de partir! Je suis désolé de… »

Il parlait dans le vide, car Jack se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Rose.

« Oui, elle aussi. » dit Jack quand le Docteur se planta devant lui. « Mais ça ne suffit plus. »

« Je vais me rattraper. »

« Inutile. Vous avez fait assez de mal, vous et votre Tardis. Franchement, je n'aurais pas cru que vous auriez créé une copie de cette femme merveilleuse pour ensuite l'abandonner. »

« C'est elle qui part! » s'insurgea le Docteur. « C'est elle qui a décidé de partir! Et sans rien me dire en plus! »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si elle vous l'avait dit? »

Soixante-quatorze possibilités surgirent immédiatement dans son esprit.

« Non, Docteur. Croyez-moi, je suis un expert pour ce genre de comportement. Quand c'est fini entre deux personnes, on pourra mettre toute la colle possible entre eux, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Il peut toujours rester une tiède amitié basée sur les souvenirs partagés, mais je pense que vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas possible entre vous et elle dans les circonstances. »

Rose avait préparé son sac à dos et une boîte remplie de souvenirs et avait tout laissé sur le lit. Jack s'en saisit et laissa sur place, à nouveau, un Docteur médusé par les événements.

« Elle ne peut pas rester ici et maintenant! Elle a été déclarée morte lors de l'incident de Canary Warf. » protesta-t-il faiblement.

« Si c'est votre seule excuse, elle est pathétique! Torchwood a l'habitude de fournir une nouvelle identité et de jouer avec l'informatique. Et il est préférable pour elle d'être sur sa planète natale et à une époque contemporaine. »

« Cardiff. » fit dédaigneusement le Docteur. « Et elle va travailler pour Torchwood. »

« Je ne sais pas. Si elle le désire, peut-être. Mais dans l'instant, elle a surtout besoin d'un ami. Elle est avec Mickey en ce moment. Il comprend. »

Le Docteur cilla : « Elle avait dit qu'elle resterait pour toujours. »

« Non, Docteur. Ce n'est pas cette Rose-là qui l'a dit. C'est l'autre. »

« Pourquoi…? »

« Je suppose que vous pouvez demander à Mickey. Ou à Martha. »

« Martha? »

« Ils ont trouvé mieux à faire que de traîner dans un Tardis où ils n'avaient pas leur place. »

« Mais Rose a sa place! »

Jack lui jeta un regard noir et claqua la porte du Tardis.


	9. Martha et Mickey

Le Docteur mit tout en œuvre pour retrouver Rose rapidement. C'était sans compter l'obstination de Martha et de Mickey.

Il cogna chez Mickey et découvrit que le Défenseur de la Terre était parti en mission et que Martha était supposément là pour s'occuper de nourrir les poissons rouges et arroser les plantes. Il n'en cru pas un mot, d'autant que la seule plante visible était de toute évidence en plastique.

« Je pensais que vous étiez fiancée à un médecin? » dit-il à Martha en guise de bonjour.

« Je pensais que vous étiez en train de sauver le monde. » rétorqua Martha sans se laisser démonter.

« Désolée. Je suis un peu stressé ces temps-ci. »

« Stressé? Par quelle bestiole monstrueuse? » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil amusé.

« Vous savez pourquoi je suis là : où est Rose. Ici? »

« Non. »

« Comment ça 'non'? Où est-elle alors? Je veux un nom de lieu et quand je dis que je dois la retrouver, c'est que j'ai besoin de coordonnées précises et comme vous, les humains, ne comprenez pas la nécessité d'une localisation spatio-temporelle précise, je dois obtenir une identification plus préciser parce que je dois expliquer à Rose certains… certains trucs. Elle comprendra parce qu'elle est intelligente et formidable et qu'elle a sa place dans le Tardis et il est complètement hors de question qu'elle parte sans que je lui ai fait comprendre certaines… choses et, de toute façon, une fois qu'elle m'aura pardonné, nous pourrons partir parce que, justement, j'avais l'intention de l'inviter au Bal des Fleurs de la station spatiale Madonna et que je sais qu'elle fera fureur si elle porte une de ces robes que nous avons vues dans le magasin Trewlin où elle avait fait la réflexion que ce genre de costume était trop beau pour elle et que j'étais totalement en désaccord parce que rien n'est trop beau pour elle. »

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et nota que Martha n'avait pas changé d'expression.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il avec étonnant devant son manque de réaction. « Vous auriez voulu venir au Bal des Fleurs, vous aussi? »

« La réponse est toujours non. Vous êtes capable de voir l'avenir et le passé, mais vous êtes aveugle à certains types de comportements. Débrouillez-vous tout seul. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« En effet. Ça arrive. Et vous le savez mieux que personne. »

Martha referma impitoyablement la porte, laissant un Docteur pantois.

Il revint quelques heures plus tard et fut soulagé de trouver Mickey. Mickey Smith, Défenseur de la Terre, Massacreur de Cyberman, Amateur de fusil géant et Propriétaire d'une plante en plastique. Avec Mickey, il pourrait s'entendre.

Le Docteur se heurta pourtant à la même expression maussade et même à une sorte de rancune. Il lui revint à l'esprit que Rose et Mickey avaient été 'ensemble' avant qu'il n'arrive dans leur vie. Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait encore?

« Au contraire, je suis vraiment content de vous avoir rencontré. Les voyages dans le temps et les dimensions, les nouvelles planètes, les vaisseaux spatiaux, c'est chouette. » le détrompa Mickey. « Le problème, c'est que vous avez fait un truc terrible à mon amie. »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait, promis! »

« Je pense que c'est exact et c'est le cœur du problème. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire… »

« Oui! » insista le Docteur.

« Si vous voulez. Eh bien, de tous les types que j'ai connus, je crois que vous êtes celui qui réussit à attirer le plus facilement les gens, les femmes encore plus peut-être. »

« Ah bon? »

« Je n'ai pas fini. Vous les attirez et puis… vous les jeter comme de vieilles chaussettes. Pas cool. Pas cool du tout, boss. »

« Je n'ai PAS rejeté Rose! »

« Elle s'est sentie rejetée. Et il y a de quoi. »

« Mickey Smith, j'ai beau avec des habiletés télépathiques, je ne vais pas me balader dans la tête de n'importe qui pour… »

« J'ai vu ça, avec la dame Pompadour. » fit Mickey avec un haussement d'épaule.

« C'était différent. Et ce n'est pas l'important maintenant. »

« C'est la même chose. »

« Quoi? Mais non, voyons! »

« Ben voyons… Boss, vous avez vraiment du mal à gérer tout ce qui est émotionnel, non? Je veux dire, c'est peut-être parce que vous êtes un Seigneur du temps et tout ça, mais sincèrement : ouille! Moi qui pensais que tous ceux qui avaient un minimum de testostérone savaient au moins reconnaître le niveau de 'ouille' d'une situation avec une fille… Vous avez ces hormones-là, non? »

« Ce n'est pas l'important. »

« Probablement. L'important, c'est qu'il y avait une fille… une femme vraiment chouette qui vous aime et sous prétexte que ce n'est pas exactement la même que vous aimiez - on ne se racontera pas d'histoires, hein, vous étiez sur le point de lui dire quand vous avez disparu lors de cette scène d'adieu larmoyante en Norvège - vous avez merdé toute la situation. »

« Les Seigneurs du temps ne 'merdent' pas une situation. »

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit : à Rome, faites comme les Romains. Vous êtes sur Terre, alors vous avez pris le pli humain. Et un très mauvais pli. À votre place, je m'excuserais. »

« Je le voudrais bien, mais elle EST PARTIE! »

« Yep. »

« Tu ne me diras pas où elle est, c'est ça? »

« Non. » fit Mickey en faisant un signe de tête.

« Elle t'a demandé de ne pas me le dire? »

« C'est moi qui décide de ne pas vous le dire. Ça ne regarde que moi. »

« Martha n'a rien voulu me dire, non plus. »

« Oui, nous en avons parlé. Ça m'étonne encore moins de sa part. Je ne pense pas que Jack vous dira grand-chose non plus. »

« C'est une conspiration! » grommela le Docteur.

« Même pas. C'est du gros bon sens. La décision s'impose d'elle-même. »

« Mais QUELLE décision, à la fin? »

« Vous ne la méritez pas, Docteur. Rose a décidé de refaire sa vie ailleurs. Loin de vous. »

« Je la retrouverai! » fit-il d'un ton plein de défi.

« Bonne chance. » fit ironiquement Mickey.


	10. Jack Harkness

Jack Harkness déposa une tasse de thé fumante devant Rose Tyler et hocha la tête devant son manque d'expression : « Il va bien falloir que tu lui reparles un jour. »

« Oui. Mais pas maintenant. Et pas demain. Et si j'ai le choix, pas avant longtemps. » fit-elle en refermant frileusement ses mains sur la porcelaine.

« Il parviendra à te retrouver. Il est doué. »

« On verra. Martha m'a parlé du projet Indigo. Avec ça, je pourrais lui échapper facilement. »

« Lui 'échapper' sous-entend que c'est un danger. »

Elle se raidit et l'affronta du regard : « C'en est un. Pour moi. »

Jack émit un soupir à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et la tristesse : « Je n'aurais pas cru que tu le fuirais. On séparerait plus facilement deux aimants que vous deux. Bien que… je comprends par quoi tu passes. Il y a pas mal de gens qu'il a laissés en chemin. Et d'autres qui ont préféré choisir un autre chemin que le sien. Tu n'es pas la première. Et moi non plus. » ajouta-t-il après un temps.

« Il t'a officiellement invité à le suivre? Et tu as dit NON? » s'étonna Rose « Quand je pense à vos réactions lors de notre première rencontre. Mais c'était dans une autre vie. »

Elle s'était assombrie avec ce souvenir.

« Si tu ne veux pas que le Docteur te retrouve, tu vas devoir te cacher. Où comptes-tu aller? Ce n'est pas que je ne désire pas que tu restes à Cardiff… »

« Je pense à New York. Martha y a un appartement qu'elle n'utilise pas actuellement. Elle n'est même pas certaine d'en avoir encore besoin. UNIT semble avoir perdu sa cote. »

« Tu ne connais pas la ville. Ni le pays. Ou le continent pour dire les choses clairement. Et c'est beaucoup de changements. » lui fit remarquer Jack.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été confrontée à ça! Je ne reconnais plus rien autour de moi, sur ma planète natale, dans un pays qui devrait être le mien. Mickey a tellement changé! Et le Docteur. Il n'y a que toi, Jack, qui est le même et qui n'a pas changé d'attitude. Ma vie entière me semble étrangère. »

« Je connais cet effet. »

« Oh, Jack, pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne peuvent pas être simples? »

« Elles le sont. »

« Et agréables? »

« Elles le sont souvent. » fit-il en essayant de la consoler.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si vide? »

Rose serra la tasse si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Jack la lui prit et la mit de côté avant d'enlacer la jeune femme.

« Je suis là, Rose. Je suis là. » murmura-t-il en sentant son amie s'agripper à lui.

Elle était gelée et tremblait, mais pas de froid. La chaleur des bras de Jack lui faisait un tel bien! C'était un ami, un être gentil pour elle et plein de compassion. Il était de son côté. Il la prenait telle qu'elle était et l'acceptait. Il avait peu connu l'Autre Rose, mais il n'en tenait pas compte. Il avait assez de délicatesse pour ne pas la blesser avec une comparaison ou une histoire dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Il l'aimait bien en plus et c'était ce qui manquait le plus à Rose. Alors même que la présence du beau Capitaine l'enveloppait amicalement, elle se sentait encore plus rejetée par le Seigneur du temps et cette dualité la fit craquer. Elle frissonna avec la même sensation de chuter en elle-même sans rien à quoi s'accrocher.

Vide. Elle était vide. Elle n'était pas utile au Docteur. Elle n'avait plus rien ni personne. Mickey n'était plus le même. Jackie était partie. Tout avait changé. L'existence de Rose était inutile et vide.

« Je suis là, Rose. Je serai toujours là. Toujours. »

Son petit rire à cette évidence (il était immortel, il le lui avait dit) déclencha ses sanglots et il l'enlaça plus fermement encore tandis qu'elle hoquetait et déversait son chagrin sur son épaule. Spasmes de douleur. Maelstrom d'émotions.

Longtemps après, Rose renifla dans le gilet de Jack et s'excusa aussitôt. Il caressa ses cheveux et ne se plaignit pas.

« Je lui en veux. Il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça. » dit-il doucement. « Tu mérites qu'on se batte pour toi, Rose Tyler. »

Elle cilla en reconnaissant les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressés avant de partir combattre les Daleks sur le Satellite V. Elle faillit se remettre à pleurer à cause de sa tendresse. Elle en manquait tellement!

« Danse avec moi, Jack. » fit-elle gravement.

« Comme devant Big Ben lors de notre premier rendez-vous? » demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

« Non. _Danse_ avec moi. »

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	11. Cher Docteur

Le Docteur mit six jours pour retrouver Rose sous prétexte qu'elle avait utilisé une technologie que le Tardis avait du mal à pister. Il mit cinq jours avant de comprendre que sa fidèle boîte bleue rechignait à coopérer avec lui. Impossible d'avoir une conversation claire avec elle et ils faillirent se disputer pour la première fois de leur association.

La sixième journée, il se fia à son instinct de Timelord et parvint à convaincre le Tardis d'atterrir à New York. Il erra dans et s'arrêta brusquement devant un petit immeuble à l'apparence très ordinaire qui recelait bien plus de circuits et d'électroniques que ces voisins. Un système de sécurité de cette envergure impliquait qu'il fallait protéger quelque chose de précieux. En examinant les petits cartons fixés à côté des sonnettes, il tomba des nues en lisant celui de Martha Jones. Martha? Oh, mais bien sûr! Elle travaillait pour UNIT et est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné qu'elle avait été transférée aux États-Unis? Il était logique de penser qu'elle avait un appartement ici. Encore plus logique de penser qu'elle l'avait prêté à Rose dans sa fuite du Docteur.

Il soniqua son entrée dans l'immeuble, convaincu qu'utiliser l'intercom donnerait seulement une chance à Rose de le fuir à nouveau, puis cogna civilement à sa porte. Et finit par soniquer la porte et son mécanisme anti-intrusion « made in UNIT ».

L'appartement était vide. Il y avait un bloc de papier sur la table comportant plusieurs pages alignant l'écriture familière de Rose. Sur la première page, il y avait les mots 'Cher Docteur' et, avant qu'il puisse se demander simplement s'il était moralement acceptable de lire, son cerveau avait déjà avalé les mots. Et il s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Il reprit son souffle en refermant les portes du Tardis et en s'y adossant. Le Tardis tinta, comme si elle hochait la tête avec tristesse. Elle savait, elle avait probablement su avant lui. Elle aimait bien Rose et la comprenait. Et son stupide STUPIDE pilote n'avait rien compris. Pire, il s'était précipité vers ce chagrin. Le Docteur regrettait son emportement envers son bien aimé Tardis. Il avait fait plus terrible à Rose.

Elle avait émis si clairement le désir d'être aimée par lui et il avait été si certain qu'il avait honnêtement tout fait pour lui prouver son attachement. Il n'avait pas compris son ressentiment et ses raisons de le quitter. Il avait consciemment agi et pensé d'une façon particulière, délibérément, de façon à ce qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait. Et chaque attitude avait simplement mis en lumière qu'il avait particulièrement conscience qu'elle n'était pas la même personne. Il aimait l'image de Rose et avait appliqué cette image sur la personne en face de lui, d'autant plus facilement qu'elle avait le même visage, le même nom, les mêmes manières, les mêmes… tout.

Le problème était qu'il avait essayé de lui prouver quelque chose alors que ça n'était pas nécessaire. Avec l'Autre (il reprenait inconsciemment les termes de la lettre de Rose), le moindre frôlement, le moindre regard, chaque sourire, chaque clin d'œil était une expression de ce qui les liait. Quand ils avaient été séparés - plutôt deux fois qu'une - Rose et lui savaient que les derniers mots qu'il lui aurait dit étaient 'je t'aime'. C'était évident parce qu'ils avaient vécu avec cette réalité émotionnelle au quotidien, sans avoir jamais besoin d'en parler. Les émotions étaient là, tout simplement.

Rose (sa nouvelle Rose) demandait la même chose : pas de preuve, juste le quotidien. Et le Docteur avait été si préoccupé à lui prouver qu'il ne faisait pas de différence entre elle et l'Autre qu'il avait créé cette Autre.

Pas étonnant que Rose ait fui. Comment se différencier de ce genre de fantôme aux yeux d'un homme qui avait connu les deux femmes? Comment s'en faire aimer alors qu'il était évident que l'Autre comptait plus?

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Pourras-tu me pardonner? »

Le Tardis ne répondit pas. Elle savait à qui s'adressait la supplique.


	12. Roses jaunes

Rose Tyler avait changé de nom. Elle se présentait comme étant Camille Davidson.

Camille avait les cheveux châtains coupés à la hauteur des épaules et avait adopté une épaisse frange. Elle portait des lunettes. Sa couleur préférée était le vert tendre. Elle travaillait comme réceptionniste au Musée d'histoire naturelle de New York. Son accent anglais était sexy. L'un des gardiens de sécurité lui faisait du charme, mais elle avait toujours une excellente raison pour ne pas accepter son invitation à prendre un verre.

Camille travaillait au Musée depuis un mois quand la première carte postale lui parvint. Il s'agissait du Monument du Millénaire à Cardiff. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse de retour et un simple texte : « Ça va? »

En retournant chez elle, Camille acheta un bouquet de roses jaunes chez un fleuriste. Automatiquement, le produit acheté fut déduit de l'inventaire électronique du commerce et une alerte envoya le reçu à une boîte courriel anonyme qui renvoya à son tour une alerte sur le portable de Jack Harkness.

Le langage des fleurs. Les roses jaunes étaient pour les adieux. Jack hocha la tête. Son amie n'était pas encore prête à revenir.


	13. Roses noires

Deux mois plus tard…

La clochette ne se contenta pas de tinter : la porte cogna contre le mur et le carillon faillit être arraché quand la jeune femme fit irruption dans la boutique. Le fleuriste faillit échapper le seau remplit de marguerites multicolores. Sa cliente plaqua une carte de crédit sur le comptoir et exigea immédiatement six douzaines de roses noires : « À livrer dans deux heures à cette adresse. » ajouta-t-elle en griffonnant sur une carte qu'elle prit dans le présentoir.

« Je n'ai pas cette quantité de fleurs. » protesta le marchand.

« Faites appel à d'autres fleuristes. Votre grossiste. Je veux ça en urgence. Je paierai quinze pourcents de plus et ce sera votre part. Mais je veux que vous me facturiez immédiatement. IMMÉDIATEMENT. »

Le fleuriste hésita. Rose sortit de son portefeuille une enveloppe de plastique opaque : « Il y a environ trois cents dollars là-dedans. Un acompte. Passez la commande immédiatement. » ordonna-t-elle. « Je dois… prendre le train. » ajouta-t-elle comme si elle venait d'y penser.

Le temps que le fleuriste s'occupe de sa commande et passe un coup de fil, sa cliente s'était éclipsée en laissant sa carte de crédit et la facture déjà signée, prête pour qu'il inscrive le montant. Il haussa les épaules et s'occupa de faire livrer les fleurs. Son grossiste eut un peu de mal à réunir la quantité demandée, mais à peine plus de deux heures plus tard, une camionnette stationnait à l'adresse donnée et deux hommes en uniformes sonnaient sans succès. Ils laissèrent les fleurs dans l'entrée et l'odeur embauma tout l'immeuble. Les locataires ne songèrent pas à se plaindre avant deux jours, quand les fleurs commencèrent à mourir, faute d'eau.

À Cardiff, sur le portable de Jack, un message s'afficha. Six secondes après l'avoir lu, Jack Harkness se saisissait d'un seau de peinture phosphorescente et d'un rouleau télescopique. En activant l'ascenseur spécial menant au pied du Monument du Millénaire, il déconnecta le système électrique de la fontaine. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'activait à peindre quatre énormes lettres. Il ne tint pas compte de la petite foule de touristes et de promeneurs qui critiquait ce geste insensé et qui menaçait d'appeler la police.

Jack terminait à peine quand le Tardis apparut sur ce morceau de dalle particulier qui avait le pouvoir de dissimulait tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Jack s'engouffra dans la mystérieuse boîte bleue.

Quand les policiers se présentèrent et constatèrent les dégâts au Monument, le coupable avait disparu.

Le lendemain, la une des journaux de Cardiff présentait une image du graffiti sur l'une des merveilles de la ville. Mais quelle pouvait être la signification de R-O-S-E? Quel message de revendication cela pouvait-il être?


	14. Jack et le Docteur

**Merci pour les commentaires! Je suis très contente que l'histoire plaise et soit suivie. J'admets que c'est une première : je ne sais pas du tout à quoi va ressembler la suite vu que j'écris "au petit bonheur", sans plan, sans trame principale. Contente que le résultat se tienne.**

**Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture :-)**

0-0-0-0

« Que lui est-il arrivé? Elle est toujours à New York? »

« Comment savez-vous qu'elle est à New York? » s'exclama Jack.

Après toutes les précautions prises, il avait ENCORE le moyen de les surprendre?

« New York? » aboya le Docteur.

« Oui! Oui! » fit Jack.

Le trajet ne prit que quelques secondes, mais le silence était pesant. Le Tardis apparut en face du petit immeuble où demeurait 'Camille Davidson'. Jack entraîna le Seigneur du temps un peu plus bas dans la rue et lui indiqua la boutique de fleurs.

« C'est un code. On n'utilise pas Internet ou le téléphone. Elle se doutait que vous pourriez la retrouver en monitorant les conversations. Reconnaître sa voix ou la pister avec son adresse de courriel. Comment vous avez fait? »

Le Docteur lui décernait un regard furieux pour toute réponse.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit? »

« Quel est le code qui vous fait dire qu'elle a un problème? » fit le Seigneur du temps en ignorant les questions de Jack.

« Des roses noires. Toutes les roses noires qu'elle pouvait raisonnablement demander pour une livraison en deux heures. »

Le Docteur confronta le fleuriste à un flot de questions posées sur un ton agressif qui lui était si peu habituel que Jack en fut médusé. La dernière fois, le Seigneur du temps était effaré, un peu perdu, agacé de sa propre incompréhension. Que lui était-il arrivé depuis?

« Un détail! N'importe quoi! Ça pourrait vous pareil anodin, mais c'est d'une importance capitale. Je veux TOUT savoir! »

« Le train! Elle devait prendre le train! Mais je vous jure que je ne sais rien de plus! »

Le Docteur fut étonné de devoir relâcher le fleuriste : à quel moment avait-il saisi sa chemise pour le menacer? Il tourna le dos et s'en fut à toute vitesse, prenant à peine le temps de trouver le panneau indicateur du plus proche métro avant de foncer. Jack donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule du pauvre commerçant avant de suivre le Docteur. Le fleuriste fut tout rassoté devant ce sourire plein de charme, ce qui compensa le choc que l'autre lui avait donné.

Derechef, il retourna à ses fleurs : New York serait toujours New York avec son cortège de bizarreries et d'étrangers curieux, séduisants et un peu agressifs.

Jack rattrapa le Docteur au moment où il dévalait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la station de métro.

« Elle ne sera pas là. » lui rappela Jack.

« Les caméras. » dit simplement le Docteur en enlevant un panneau de protection du mur et en soniquant les circuits. « Où est-elle? Où est-elle? Pourquoi faut-il que la moitié des femmes de cette ville ait les cheveux blonds? Oh, mais un instant… »

Il fit reculer la bande vidéo. Encore. Et une nouvelle fois.

« Idiot. Vous auriez dû me dire qu'elle s'était teint les cheveux. »

« Quoi? » fit Jack en se rapprochant du petit écran.

Le Docteur tapota un coin de l'écran avec son index : « C'est elle. On la voit à peine à cause de la rotation des images sur l'enregistrement, mais elle court dans les escaliers et n'entre pas dans un des wagons. Elle reste sur la plateforme d'embarquement. Elle passe derrière un pilier et ne réapparaît pas de l'autre côté. »

« On ne voit même pas son visage. » protesta Jack.

« C'est elle pourtant. » fit le Docteur d'une voix rauque.

Il la reconnaîtrait toujours, partout, et peu importe le déguisement qu'elle adopterait. C'était une intuition aussi forte que celle qui l'avait guidée jusque chez elle. Jusqu'à ce damné journal. Il flancha un instant quand sa mémoire lui restitua les mots écrits de sa main.

« Oui, mais… »

Le Docteur se tourna brusquement vers lui et Jack recula. Durant une fraction de seconde, il revit l'ancien Docteur, celui qui portait un manteau de cuir et qui avait cru que Rose Tyler avait été désintégrée devant ses yeux à bord du Satellite V. C'était celui qui avait absorbé le choc avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au niveau 500 du Satellite et qui débordait d'une telle colère que le personnel technique s'était rendu en espérant qu'il les laisserait en vie. Curieux comme les fantômes pouvaient revenir en un éclair.

« … mais même si ce n'est pas évident, je vous crois. » compléta-t-il aussitôt.

« Bien. »

Ils se retrouvèrent derrière le même pilier à inspecter le moindre centimètre du sol. Jack ne parla pas de la petite lueur de folie qui brillait dans le regard du Docteur. Il était vaguement mal à l'aise avec cette débauche d'agressivité. Plus vite ils retrouveraient Rose, plus vite le Docteur redeviendrait lui-même.

Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Jusqu'à ce que Jack se retourne et émette un grognement dégoûté : à force de chercher pour de l'inhabituel, ils avaient manqué l'évidence. Cachée par le pilier se trouvait une porte menant ailleurs.

Ils débouchèrent dans une petite réserve et trouvèrent le sac à main de 'Camille'. Il n'y avait aucun autre accès, pas de trappe de ventilation, rien par où Rose aurait pu sortir ou s'échapper. Le Docteur soniqua la pièce et hocha sombrement la tête : des particules résiduelles indiquaient qu'on avait activé un transmat ou un téléporteur quelconque.

« Je ne comprends pas. » bougonna le Docteur. « Elle aurait pu prendre un métro et s'enfuir. Elle aurait pu rester à la vue des caméras, elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi! Mais non, elle est venue directement ici. Personne d'autre n'a pénétré ici après elle, mais elle a réussi à sortir sans qu'on puisse la voir. »

« Oh. » fit Jack.

Le Docteur reconnut le ton et Jack crut sa dernière heure venue quand TOUTE l'attention et la concentration du dernier Seigneur du temps se focalisèrent sur lui.

« Indigo! Indigo! » s'expliqua-t-il rapidement . « Je ne savais pas que Martha avait réussi à passer ça sous le nez de UNIT. C'est un téléporteur construit à partir de pièces volées aux Sontarans. Martha l'a utilisé lors de l'affaire avec Davros. Je savais qu'elle avait l'intention d'aider Rose, mais pas à ce point-là. Wow. Rose a dû cacher le harnais ici. Ce n'est pas une mauvais idée : à côté du métro, pas trop loin de la maison et sur le chemin du travail. C'est futé. »

« Jack? Où. Est. Rose. »

L'enthousiasme de Jack ne parvenait pas à déteindre sur le Docteur.

« Là où elle se sent en sécurité. Le téléporteur pioche dans le cerveau la destination. Je ne sais même pas si on peut choisir consciemment une destination. Il faudrait demander à Martha. »

« À quel danger voulait-elle échapper? »

Jack regretta aussitôt sa question. Le Docteur n'avait pas pu l'oublier et cela ne fit que renforcer son expression glacée.


	15. Rose et les chips

Quand Rose avait enclenché le mécanisme téléporteur, elle n'était même pas certaine où elle se retrouverait. Elle fuyait et mieux valait mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et elle. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait exactement le fameux Hub de Jack. Elle hésita entre l'appartement de Mickey et celui de Martha. Mais les poursuivants de rapprochaient et elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Elle l'activa… et se retrouva dans Powell Estates, en plein milieu du salon d'un vieux bonhomme en train de regarder un match de foot. Il sursauta et renversa sa bière avant de jurer.

Elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître les lieux. La maison. À l'ultime seconde, elle avait pensé à la maison et elle s'y trouvait. C'était toutefois devenu la résidence de ce bonhomme qui avait couvert le rose, le pêche et le bleu ciel des murs d'un blanc tout à fait uniforme et masculin. Un seul fauteuil trônait devant une télé gigantesque et toutes les photos et les petits souvenirs des Tylers avaient disparu depuis longtemps.

« Désolée, mauvais appartement. » dit-elle en le saluant avant de s'éclipser. Elle l'entendit jurer à nouveau et l'appeler (il alternait les « hey, mignonne » et les « reviens ici, enfin! »), mais il n'avait aucune chance de la rattraper : il courait moins vite et, surtout, il était en caleçon. Peu de chance qu'il franchisse le seuil de son appartement.

Rose Tyler se retrouvait donc dans son quartier. Et Londres. Les taxis noirs et non pas jaunes. Big Ben et pas la Statue de la Liberté. Le British Museum et la Tour de Londres au lieu du Musée d'histoire naturelle. Comme tout lui avait manqué! Elle marcha, par habitude, vers le centre-ville et s'arrêta un instant pour acheter des chips à un vendeur ambulant. Elle lui donna le double du prix pour le convaincre d'accepter son argent américain, en plus d'un clin d'œil complice (de Londonien à Londonien). Quand il commença le bon vieux flirt avec un « on se sent seule ces temps-ci? », Rose lui sourit et s'éloigna.

Alors qu'elle savourait ses chips, elle réalisa qu'elle reprenait très facilement l'habitude de passer d'une situation désespérée à une fuite éperdue puis à une petite pause sympathique. C'était toujours comme ça… avec le Docteur.

Subitement, sa collation avait du mal à passer. Il lui manquait toujours autant. Et elle avait toujours autant la certitude qu'elle ne pouvait faire appel à lui. C'était sans issue. Elle jeta les restes graisseux dans une poubelle. Où aller à présent? Et que faire? Elle pouvait toujours faire fonctionner à nouveau le téléporteur (il était camouflé en sac à dos et Rose l'avait gardé tout du long), mais où aller?

« Ta place est avec nous, Rose Tyler. »

Elle se retourna d'un seul bloc et fit face aux cinq mêmes inconnus de New York. Ils l'avaient suivie!

« Viens avec nous. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. »

« Pas question! »

Peu importait ce qu'ils lui proposaient, ils n'étaient pas humains.

« Le Docteur ne l'est pas non plus. Et tu es allée avec lui. Quelle différence cela peut-il bien faire? »

Ils lui faisaient peur. Ils avaient L'AIR normal, mais ils ne l'étaient pas.

« Le Docteur aussi a l'air normal. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de lui? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de moi. »

« Pas plus que de la part du Docteur. » lui répondit-on.

« Je n'irai pas avec vous. » dit Rose en se préparant à utiliser le projet Indigo.

« Ce jouet ne fait que retarder l'inévitable, tu sais. Nous te retrouverons! »

Il ne semblait pas menaçant, mais la terreur la pétrifia, presque comme s'ils émettaient des ondes de peur.

« N'aie pas peur de nous. Tu es précieuse pour nous. Nous voulons que tu viennes avec nous. Ta place est parmi nous. » insista-t-on doucement.

« Je… »

« Rose Tyler, viens avec nous. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

« Pourquoi faire? »

« Pourquoi pas? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici? Ce travail au Musée? La promesse que tu as faite à Jack de ne pas faire de bêtises? Le Docteur? »

Rose se raidit. Ils lisaient probablement dans les pensées pour lui sortir des phrases pareilles. C'était aussi la vérité. Rien ne la retenait sur Terre. Elle avait même l'impression, parfois, que rien ne la retenait à la vie elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me demandez de faire? »

« Nous aider. Aide-nous, Rose Tyler. Viens avec nous. »

« Où? »

« Chez nous. »

« Et si je veux revenir ici? Sur Terre? À Londres? »

« Nous ne t'en empêcherons pas. Nous le promettons. »

Tout se mélangeait. Le Docteur. Jack. New York. Londres. Les fleurs et les chips. Le projet Indigo. Le Tardis. Et cette pression si douce, si agréable, comme une tentation : on avait besoin d'elle. Elle pouvait être utile, elle pouvait agir, elle pouvait s'évader de tout et repartir à neuf.

Elle défit le harnais qui retenait la machine sur son dos. Elle le jeta dans la benne à ordures de la plus proche ruelle, puis fit face aux cinq inconnus.

Ils l'encerclèrent et posèrent chacun une main sur elle. Avant de disparaître, Rose se demanda s'ils avaient un équivalent aux chips là où ils se rendaient.


	16. Connexion

Jack passa un coup de fil à Gwen Cooper qui se brancha sur les capteurs disséminés un peu partout sur le territoire anglais. Les particules d'un simple téléporteur étaient noyées dans toutes les petites et moyennes anomalies, mais Jack suggéra de tester un peu plus finement Londres et le quartier de Powell Estates.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Jack hocha la tête et le Docteur et lui retournaient dare-dare au Tardis. Direction Londres.

« Ça valait bien la peine, cet aller-retour. » grommela Jack.

« Cardiff est à 199,52 kilomètres de Londres. Pas un vrai aller-retour. » rectifia le Docteur.

« Nous allons la retrouver. »

La tentative de Jack s'écrasa sur le mutisme du Docteur. Il soupira et croisa les bras : « D'accord, vous avez changé d'opinion à son sujet. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer? Elle vous a parlé? »

Toujours le même silence obstiné.

« Une question plus facile alors : qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire quand nous la retrouverons? »

Le Docteur le dévisagea et Jack eut un pincement au cœur. Si l'expression de son ami était neutre et ses lèvres scellés, son regard reflétait une partie de ce que son cœur hurlait. Il serra les dents et reporta son attention sur les commandes du Tardis. Jack faillit poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule du Docteur, mais ce dernier évada le geste en se déplaçant un peu pour tourner une manivelle d'un geste sec.

« Moi aussi, je l'aime, vous savez. » dit le capitaine. « Nous la retrouverons. »

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée? Avec vous, je veux dire. »

« Avec moi? Pourquoi faire? » demanda Jack, interloqué.

« Elle vous aime. »

« Vous êtes le premier à dire que je ne suis pas nécessairement une référence. Nous sommes amis. Et puis, elle aime ailleurs. Je ne suis le genre de 2e choix. » admit-il avec un petit rire.

« Elle aurait été en sécurité. » répliqua machinalement le Docteur en faisant l'impasse sur qui serait le premier choix que Jack ne mentionnait pas.

« En sécurité? À Cardiff? À Torchwood? Sur Terre? Tssss. Même l'univers risque de disparaître une fois de temps en temps. Être en sécurité, quand on connaît tous les dangers possibles, c'est carrément impossible. Désolé, mais Rose n'aurait pas été mieux avec moi. »

« Pourquoi…? » commença-t-il avant de hocher la tête et de s'interrompre brusquement.

« Pourquoi quoi? »

« Non. Rien d'important. »

Il fut le premier à sortir du Tardis et Jack se demanda si le Docteur se doutait (ou bien s'il savait) que Rose et lui… et si oui, comment il avait pu le savoir. Est-ce qu'un Seigneur du temps avait un huitième ou neuvième sens pour ça?

« Jack! » appela le Docteur tout en soniquant les environs. « Faibles radiations sontariennes dans cette direction. Allons-y! »

Il leur fallut moins d'une heure pour retrouver le projet Indigo dans la poubelle. Jack le pêcha au milieu des ordures et jura de le nettoyer avant de le rendre à Martha, ce qui lui éviterait d'expliquer qu'un des produits chéris de UNIT avait failli finir à la décharge.

« Il y a des éléments lourds qui n'appartiennent pas aux Sontarans dans l'air. »

« Des éléments provenant de quoi? D'armes? »

« Je ne crois pas. » fit calmement le Docteur. « Mais c'est familier. »

« Ça ne nous aide pas vraiment. »

« Ça veut dire que j'ai déjà rencontré ce type de résonnance. » critiqua le Docteur.

« Oui, mais en 900 ans, vous en avez rencontré des TAS! Vous pourriez procéder par élimination et aboutir immédiatement aux responsables? Ce sont des aliens ou pas? »

« Oui. Définitivement pas humains. Pas terrestres. »

« Pas de particules temporelles? »

« Brouillées, ce qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans le coin depuis quelques temps. »

« Je vais demander à Gwen de scanner à nouveau les environs. »

Le Docteur réfléchissait à toute allure et se mit à jurer en tapant du pied, en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, on enclenchant bien inutilement le tournevis sonique et en faisant face, pour finir, à un Jack mystifié par cette soudaine débauche d'énergie et de raisonnement. Il appuya sur la touche de composition rapide et demanda à Gwen de jouer à nouveau avec l'ordinateur. Pendant qu'elle faisait la recherche, il observait le Docteur faire les cent pas en se parlant tout seul.

« Trop subtil. Un balayage ne les fera pas ressortir. Ce n'est pas un élément technologique. C'est biologique. C'est ça! C'est ça : les éléments lourds sont biologiques. Subtils dans la touche, mais grossiers dans l'assemblage. Biomécanique de base. Bien plus avancé que ce que la Terre peut envisager, mais la classe de base pour tout le reste de la galaxie. Si seulement… »

« Si seulement quoi? » demanda Jack.

« Mais pourquoi l'avoir enlevée? Ça n'a pas de sens! Elle ne le servirait à rien… sauf si… »

Sauf si le Tardis et Rose étaient connectés à un niveau embryonnaire. Le Tardis avait dû créer ce lien pour accorder la psyché de ses mémoires sur le support biologique. Elle avait probablement coupé cette connexion après avoir donné naissance à Rose, mais l'accès existait encore, de façon potentielle mais bien réelle.

Ou bien, peut-être que le lien n'avait jamais été coupé, mais ça n'aurait pas de sens parce qu'alors, forcément, le Docteur aurait eu conscience de… Oh! L'intuition! L'intuition qui l'avait fait atterrir à New York, qui l'avait menée jusqu'à cet appartement! La coïncidence était un peu forte, même pour un Seigneur du temps! Quelle arrogance de sa part! Il avait pensé que c'était une intuition provenant du temps lui-même alors que c'était ce lien symbiotique entre lui et le Tardis. Mais comme le Tardis, qui avait pris le parti de Rose, ne voulait pas que le Docteur retrouve sa compagne, la connaissance lui avait été suffisamment dissimulée pour qu'il n'en reste qu'une faible vibration que son cerveau avait interprétée comme une 'brillante' intuition de Seigneur du temps.

Il sentit le Tardis grincer dans son esprit, approuvant l'arrogance de son pilote, comme si elle faisait un « Humpf » accompagné d'une moue.

Alors, il existait bel et bien un lien entre Rose et le Tardis, comme un complot contre lui! La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient entendues pour agir contre ses indications, Rose avait ouvert le Tourbillon du temps et le Tardis et elle étaient revenues sur le Satellite V. D'accord, elles avaient sauvé la planète et détruit les Daleks, mais cela avait précipité sa régénération. Il n'avait pas pensé très clairement durant cette brève période. Son premier souvenir remontait à…

Sa mémoire sollicitée lui renvoya l'information comme un boulet. Non, pas un boulet. Un sapin en folie. Jackie criait. Mickey s'arcboutait contre la penderie. Une chanson de Noël jouait en accéléré faisant un étrange contrepoint au son de scie qui découpait la porte de la chambre. Et la voix de Rose, calme et suppliante dans cette orgie de sons et de mouvements qu'il percevait dans son presque coma : « Aidez-moi! » Rose avait glissé son tournevis dans ses doigts et avait réussi à atteindre la part de lui qui répondrait toujours à un appel à l'aide. Il s'était réveillé, avait zappé le sapin puis s'était retrouvé sur le balcon pour défier…

Il sursauta et se tapa le front. Quel idiot! La cascade d'idées et d'événements déboula dans sa tête à nouveau et il se traita de tous les noms. Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux! Et leur motivation était très claire.

« Dès qu'ils seront accordés à sa psyché, ils auront un accès au Tardis! C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont enlevée! »

« Mais QUI, à la fin! Parlez clairement! » ordonna Jack.

« Il faut la retrouver. Il faut la retrouver tout de suite! »

« On fait de notre mieux en ce moment. » fit Jack avec agacement.

« Rose n'a pas seulement voyagé dans le temps, elle est née dans le Tardis, elle a été nourrie du vortex temporel. Juste une fraction de seconde, mais c'est suffisant. C'est le Tardis qui l'a créée alors, forcément, elle y a mit une part d'elle-même. Elle a créé l'étincelle, le premier souffle de vie, elle… C'est Rose, mais c'est une Rose avec un petit plus. Et c'est ce petit plus qui change tout dans cette situation. Vous ne comprenez pas? Elle est devenue un événement temporel bizarre, une curiosité du temps! On l'a enlevée pour ça! Mais c'est encore plus! Parce qu'elle peut leur servir naturellement de fuel, mais s'ils sont en mesure d'utiliser sa connexion au Tardis… »

« Ralentissez une seconde. Rose est une curiosité du temps et a une part du Tardis en elle? »

« OUI! Et c'est pour avoir accès au Tardis qu'ils l'ont enlevée! Ils ont essayé avec moi, mais ça n'a pas marché parce qu'elle était là. Je les ai éloignés et ils ont trouvé mieux à faire durant ce temps, mais ils ne sont jamais réellement partis! Et Rose leur fournit une occasion idéale! Ils peuvent se nourrir d'elle, mais ils peuvent surtout renforcer la connexion avec le Tardis et avoir accès… »

« Voler le Tardis? »

« Non. » dit le Docteur d'une voix blanche. « S'en nourrir. Et tous nous détruire par la même occasion. »


	17. Nouvelle vie

Un nouveau monde. Une nouvelle vie. La possibilité de reléguer un passé qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment - il appartenait à l'Autre - et le Docteur le plus loin possible. Elle embrassait l'offre de ses amis de tout son cœur. Elle avait accepté qu'elle se retrouverait sur une autre planète, à bord d'un vaisseau ou d'une station spatiale. Le lieu importait peu. Elle en avait tellement visités qu'elle avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas les juger sur une odeur, un décor bizarre ou un autre détail trivial. Ce qui importait, c'était les gens qui y vivaient et ce qu'on y faisait.

C'est pourquoi l'endroit où ses amis l'avaient conduit ne l'effrayait pas et ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise. Ils étaient toujours sur Terre, probablement à Londres, même si Rose ne cherchait pas à le savoir précisément. C'était une question de vibration qui lui faisait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté sa planète. Et peut-être aussi les graffitis sur la peinture écaillée des murs et les emballages de fast-food qui traînaient dans les coins.

Ses cinq amis parlaient peu, mais elle devenait de plus en plus à l'aise malgré leur étrangeté. Ses voyages l'avaient familiarisée et la différence entre espèce disparaissait très rapidement. Il n'y avait pas d'émotion, mais des faits. Ils parlaient peu. C'était un fait. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin de manger non plus, mais ils veillaient à lui procurer des aliments, de quoi boire et faire sa toilette. Elle dormait sur un divan pas trop défoncé et avait suffisamment de couvertures pour être bien. Elle dormait profondément et ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves, un bénéfice inattendu dont elle remerciait silencieusement ses amis. Cela aussi, c'était un fait.

La première journée, Rose n'avait rien eu de spécial à faire à part se tenir sagement au milieu du cercle formés par les cinq personnages. C'était pour l'accorder à leur schéma psychique avaient-ils expliqué. Le lendemain, elle avait demandé si elle ne pouvait pas faire plus. Ils avaient hésité, puis lui avait enseigné une méditation qui prédisposait son cerveau à capter les bonnes énergies.

« Avec suffisamment d'énergie, nous pourrons retourner chez nous. »

« En quoi suis-je nécessaire? » demanda Rose.

« Nous avons du mal à capter l'énergie ambiante. Nous sommes étrangers à cette planète. Mais vous, vous êtes née ici. Vous êtes une enfant de la Terre. Par votre intermédiaire, nous pouvons rassembler ce qui nous est nécessaire. Maintenant, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, vous faites plus que nous aider à raffiner ce que nous captons, vous en accumulez encore plus que nous tous. »

« L'énergie ambiante? Certainement, n'importe quel autre Terrien… »

« Non, vous êtes spéciale - nous ne l'expliquons pas - et vous êtes différente, Rose Tyler. »

Elle frissonna et ordonna froidement : « Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. »

Ce fut la dernière conversation avec des mots qu'ils eurent au cours des trois jours suivants. Ses amis n'avaient pas de langage et plutôt que de lui déplaire - même s'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi son nom faisait mal à leur invitée - les cinq êtres se contentèrent du silence. Rose se coula facilement dans cette habitude, d'autant que, dans le passé, il y avait eu un homme qui ne cessait de parler que lorsqu'il dormait. Et encore, ce n'était pas tout à fait sûr. Le passé n'avait pas le droit de la hanter.

Le cinquième jour, alors qu'elle reprenait sa place au milieu d'eux, ils posèrent timidement une main sur elle, ce qui eut pour effet d'intensifier sa sensibilité. Elle tressaillit quand, à peine les yeux fermés, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'un brasier. Au lieu d'une simple ligne énergétique, c'était un câble! Non, une conduite entière qui passait au-travers d'elle et qui nourrissait ses compagnons! Il n'y avait pas de joie, pas de fierté, pas de peur. Juste une immense énergie qu'elle canalisait. La puissance était enivrante, mais elle la dirigeait avec fermeté sans se laisser mener par elle.

Il n'y avait pas d'émotion, juste la satisfaction d'accomplir et de réussite quelque chose qui avait de l'importance. De la même manière qu'elle avait tenu tête au dernier Seigneur du temps et aux Daleks, elle avait le contrôle de cette énergie immense. Elle n'était pas seule. Ce qu'elle faisait comptait. Sa vie avait enfin un sens et elle n'avait plus besoin du Docteur. Et son propre nom n'avait plus d'importance.


	18. Le 8e jour

**Merci pour les reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup que vous preniez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le sixième jour, Rose oublia de manger. Et le septième jour aussi. Puis le huitième. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait, plongée dans la transe que rendaient encore plus profonde ses amis. Lorsqu'elle découvrit que se nourrir ou dormir ne lui étaient plus nécessaires, elle s'inquiéta.

« Je suis humaine, comment est-ce possible? »

« La nourriture est une matière si primitive pour faire fonctionner ton corps! Tu puises désormais à la source la plus pure de l'univers! Et ton corps le sait : il n'a plus besoin de s'arrêter pour se reposer ou pour rêver. Il est entièrement libre. »

« Mais je ne vais nulle part! Ce n'est pas une liberté si formidable si je reste là sans bouger ! »

Ses amis se concertèrent silencieusement avant que l'un d'eux, après une longue hésitation, admette : « Nous, cela nous satisfait. »

Le malaise grandit et Rose l'affronta directement : « Moi pas. Pas si cela doit continuer ainsi indéfiniment. Combien de temps serai-je nécessaire? »

« Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. » affirmèrent ses amis.

« Je ne veux pas vous priver de l'essentiel. Mais je ne veux pas passer ma vie comme ça. Quand aurez-vous le nécessaire pour retourner chez vous? »

Ils échangèrent de nouveaux regards et Rose fut persuadée plus que jamais qu'ils se parlaient sans mots.

« Nous… n'avons pas dit toute la vérité. Nous n'avons plus de chez nous. Nous devons rester ici. En fait, nous VOULONS rester ici. »

La première réaction de la jeune femme fut la colère : « Vous m'avez menti! »

« Nous avions besoin… Et nous ne t'avons pas fait de mal! Et tu voulais venir! »

« Je voulais aider, oui, mais pas vivre uniquement pour vous! »

S'il y avait un seul extraterrestre pour qui elle aurait peut-être acceptée de vivre et de tout donner… Elle chassa le nom du Docteur de ses pensées et se concentra sur les cinq êtres qui se rassemblaient presque frileusement autour d'elle.

« Oui, mais… » commencèrent-ils.

« Ça suffit. Je pars. »

« Tu nous abandonnes? » s'effrayèrent-ils.

« Je vous ai aidés. Débrouillez-vous seuls à présent. »

« Mais… »

« Je vous pardonne, mais ça suffit. Je peux faire autre chose. Je peux être autre chose. »

Elle s'éloigna, bien décidée à découvrir comment s'accomplir.

« Rose Tyler! Tu vas rester avec nous! » ordonnèrent les cinq extra-terrestres sur un ton impérieux, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur petite voix triste.

Rose s'immobilisa malgré elle, une sensation de vide creusa son estomac et la gravité sembla soudainement trois fois plus forte. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais seul un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Au même instant déboulèrent Jack Harkness et le Docteur : « Laissez-la tranquille! »

Les cinq aliens encerclèrent vivement Rose avec des attitudes de propriétaire et l'un d'eux fit mine de lui casser un bras, tandis qu'un autre écrasait sa gorge. Le Docteur s'immobilisa aussitôt et Jack abaissa son fusil. Ils pouvaient tuer son amie avant que la balle ne les atteigne.

« Laissez-la tranquille. » redit le Docteur d'un ton plus posé.

« Nous avons besoin d'elle. »

Et ils disparurent dans un rayonnement bleuté.

« Mais qui sont-ils à la fin? Pour qui travaillent-ils? Que veulent-ils à Rose? » grommela Jack.

« Ils ont besoin d'elle pour se nourrir. »

« Ils vont la manger? » s'exclama Jack avec horreur.

« Pas elle. Ils vont la maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible pour aspirer, au travers d'elle, l'énergie dont ils ont besoin. »

Devant l'air intrigué de Jack, il soupira et ajouta : « Rose est liée au Tardis. Ils ont besoin de l'énergie d'une anomalie temporelle, comme le Tardis. En temps normal, ils n'en seraient pas capables, mais par l'intermédiaire de Rose… ils peuvent aspirer tout ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Ça ne doit pas faire de bien au Tardis. Ni à Rose. »

« Rose survivra un peu plus longtemps que le Tardis. » commenta sombrement le Seigneur du temps.

« Quoi? Ils vont tuer le Tardis? »

« Ils aspirent sa force vitale. Ça explique pourquoi elle doit rester à Cardiff pour s'alimenter en permanence sur la Faille. Mais il y a une limite à ce qu'on peut lui prendre. Si elle s'affaiblit trop et perd le contrôle de toutes les trames temporelles sur lesquelles elle peut voyager… l'explosion de l'univers serait un simple pétard en comparaison de ce qui se produirait. Et bien sûr, si le Tardis meurt, ILS se rabattront sur Rose et la videront d'un coup. »

« Et des créatures pareilles se baladent dans l'espace! »

« Elles sont beaucoup moins dangereuses que d'autres, en fait. Dès qu'on les affronte, elles ont tendance à s'éloigner. Ce sont des charognards. Rose… que Rose ait accepté de les suivre et de leur fournir volontairement ce dont ils avaient besoin a été une aubaine pour eux. »

« Dites-moi leur nom, pour que je les raye de ma liste de cartes de Noël. »

« Ils n'ont pas vraiment de noms; je les appelle des poissons pilotes. Je les ai déjà affrontés une fois… quand je venais juste de me régénérer. Et Rose aussi. Enfin… l'autre Rose. »


	19. L'espoir dans une cravate

« Je vais retrouver Rose. Je l'ai déjà fait, je peux le refaire. » clama le Docteur.

Il semblait s'adresser plus à lui-même qu'à Jack.

« Il vaudrait mieux jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qu'ils ont laissés derrière eux. Ça nous donnerait des indices. » conseilla le capitaine en découvrant le coin où Rose avait dormi.

« Des indices? Les poissons pilotes n'ont besoin de rien sauf de nourriture. Et ils ont emporté leur réserve avec eux. Il ne reste rien d'important ici. »

Il valait mieux se concentrer sur l'endroit où ils avaient amené Rose. C'était elle qui comptait le plus. Si seulement il avait pu la trouver un peu plus tôt! Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu qu'il la trouve et le Tardis s'était fait sa complice, lui dissimulant sa localisation. Ce n'était qu'au moment où Rose avait voulu quitter ses nouveaux amis et qu'elle en avait été empêché que le Tardis avait révélé l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Jack laissa retomber la couverture sur le divan-lit, puis se pencha pour ramasser un bout de tissu qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda le Docteur en le lui prenant. « On dirait une de mes cravates. Comment a-t-elle abouti ici? »

« Je pensais que rien n'était important? » se moqua Jack.

Il eut droit à un regard de reproche de la part du Seigneur du temps qui faisait glisser le bout de soie entre ses doigts.

Pourquoi Rose avait-elle pris cette cravate? Est-ce qu'il était possible qu'elle ait eu besoin d'un souvenir? Le Docteur retint son souffle : si cette cravate s'était retrouvée ici, cela voulait que Rose l'avait gardée sur elle tout du long. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle ne retournerait pas à son appartement de New York. Et elle avait été enlevée, mais elle avait ce bout de tissu avec elle. Et alors qu'elle avait jeté sans complexe le téléporteur sontaran, elle avait conservé la cravate. Jack l'avait trouvée sous l'oreiller. Le Docteur imagina Rose glisser sa main sous l'oreiller pour s'endormir avec la cravate entortillée autour des doigts. Elle avait gardé un souvenir de LUI.

« Rose. » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Nous la retrouverons. » promit Jack.

« JE la retrouverai. Vous, vous retournez à Torchwood. » dit-il sèchement.

« Oh, vraiment? » répliqua Jack avec les poings sur les hanches.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller le Tardis. »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver Rose. » contra Jack.

« Je promets de vous la ramener le plus rapidement possible. » promit le Docteur avec exaspération.

« Me la ramener? De quoi parlez-vous? »

« Elle était à New York pour se cacher de moi. Elle n'a pas besoin de continuer ce petit jeu. Elle peut vivre à Cardiff avec vous. Je veux simplement la savoir heureuse. Elle le sera probablement plus avec vous qu'avec moi. »

« Vous saviez qu'elle vivait à New York! Mais vous n'êtes pas allé la voir! » fit Jack d'un ton accusateur.

« Je savais qu'elle était à New York. Mais j'ai eu ma leçon. J'espérais, en ne me voyant pas apparaître sur le pas de sa porte au bout de quelques jours, qu'elle comprendrait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de m'éviter. J'ai compris ce que je lui ai fait. Je n'ai pas cherché à la revoir. »

Lire son journal et apprendre son opinion sur le dernier Seigneur du temps lui avait fait mal. Pas qu'elle eut tord, au contraire, les mots étaient tellement vrais et les faits tellement évidents que le Docteur s'en voulait beaucoup de son propre comportement. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal.

Mais il y avait cette cravate qu'elle avait emportée du Tardis et qu'elle avait conservée malgré tout.

Est-ce qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour eux?

« Je viens avec vous, Docteur, cessez de vous comporter comme un débile. Vous avez simplement besoin de discuter un peu ensemble pour que tout aille mieux. Du temps a passé et elle voit probablement les choses différemment. Laissez-lui une chance. »

Il aurait bien aimé le croire et la cravate entre ses doigts attisait cet espoir. Pourtant, c'était probablement de la lâcheté, il avait peur qu'elle le rejette une fois de plus. Il ne savait pas comment il le supporterait.


	20. Ironie du sort

Ils ne pouvaient la forcer à entrer en transe, mais ils pouvaient se nourrir directement d'elle sans qu'elle puisse puisse les en empêcher. Ils venaient à tour de rôle, à toutes les deux heures. Rose regrettait profondément la décision improvisée de les suivre. Il ne servait pourtant à rien de se plaindre. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature quand elle pouvait tenter de s'en sortir. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir d'issue immédiate. Comme ils prélevaient son énergie, elle était physiquement trop faible pour s'échapper. Et personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. À part peut-être le Docteur. S'il avait pu la retrouver une première fois, il pouvait le refaire.

Entre deux soupirs et une vague d'épuisement qui menaçait de l'endormir, elle se moquait d'elle-même. On en revenait toujours au Docteur. Elle avait beau fuir à l'autre bout du monde, éviter toutes les occasions d'être repérée par lui, le maudire sur tous les tons dans son journal, elle en revenait toujours à lui. Elle n'était pas en mesure de faire autre chose que réfléchir et comme sa vie semblait s'articuler autour d'un seul être, autant y réfléchir pleinement.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru être de ces filles, de ces femmes!, capables de succomber ainsi et agir de façon aussi écervelée. De fuir de cette façon un homme aussi extraordinaire, de bondir sur la première proposition d'amitié qui lui permettait de se sentir un peu utile, de changer d'idée et de se retrouver à espérer que cet homme extraordinaire qu'elle avait évité durant des mois la retrouve. Des comportements irréfléchis, des manies bizarres, des fantasmes innocents qui remplissaient ses nuits. Il y avait cette cravate, entre autres. Curieux comme ce minuscule bout de soie lui manquait. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru avant de le perdre lors de leur déménagement imprévu. La cravate était toujours enroulée dans sa poche lorsqu'elle travaillait ou déambulait dans New York. Elle entortillait ses doigts dedans quand elle dormait ou qu'elle était dans la transe que ses amis lui avaient apprise. Si on admettait qu'il était même arrivé à une ou deux reprises qu'elle parle à la cravate comme s'il s'agissait du dernier Seigneur du temps, il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour être déclarée pathétiquement amoureuse du Docteur.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait étouffée de rire.

Elle avait abandonné le Docteur parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas et elle suppliait désormais qu'il soit encore assez attaché à elle pour la sauver.

Le Tardis lui avait donné une seconde chance à cause du Docteur et Rose la tuait à petit feu à cause de ses amis, privant le Docteur de la seule chose-présence qui lui restait de Gallifrey.

Et elle avait voulu se sentir utile et aider de pauvres aliens perdus sur Terre et se retrouvait incapable de lever le petit doigt tout en mettant en danger sa planète.

Belle réussite!

Elle cilla lorsque les cinq aliens l'entourèrent. Elle n'avait pas assez récupéré pour leur servir de déjeuner. Est-ce qu'ils la tueraient cette fois?

« Nous avons besoin de plus. Tu vas nous servir. »

« Plus de transe. C'est fini. Pouvez pas m'obliger. » souffla-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient été assez soigneux pour ne pas prélever plus que ce que son corps pouvait produire. Mais leurs plans semblaient avoir changé. Ils firent doucement pression sur elle, puis augmentèrent leur suggestion mentale.

_Elle pouvait sauver sa vie… elle n'avait qu'à demander de l'aide au Tardis… brièvement… même pas assez longtemps pour blesser le merveilleux vaisseau du Docteur… Le Tardis accepterait comme les autres fois… parce qu'elle était née du Tardis… elle était son enfant et recevrait ce qu'elle demandait si désespérément… Rose, fais-le, Rose, tu le peux… Nous te laisserons tranquille après ça, nous le promettons…_

Ils susurrèrent ces idées tout en alternant avec de brusques mouvements pour lui arracher son énergie… son âme semblait-il.

_Seule… tu es seule… le Docteur n'est pas là… mais tu peux demander de l'aide au Tardis… tu en es capable… fais-le, Rose, fais-le tout de suite…_

Elle ne le ferait plus jamais. Elle n'enlèverait pas le Tardis au Docteur, elle ne ferait jamais de mal au Docteur.

_Juste cette fois… s'il-te-plaît… nous allons mourir si tu ne nous aides pas…_

« Sortez… de… ma tête… » souffla-t-elle.

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'ils comprennent que leurs suggestions mentales n'avaient l'effet voulu. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui se transforma en un petit rire.

« Vous… ne gagnerez… jamais… comme ça. »

Et une explosion renversa les cinq aliens.

« ROSE! »

C'était lui! C'était lui! Elle aurait voulu se tendre vers lui et l'enlacer. Mais elle pouvait à peine contrôler ses paupières. Et dans la fraction de seconde où elle souhait si fort le toucher, durant ce bref instant où plus rien n'avait d'importance sauf Lui, les cinq aliens plongèrent dans son esprit et trouvèrent la connexion avec le Tardis. Elle se débattit, mais ils parvinrent à l'activer et 'la plus pure énergie connue' déferla en elle. Elle retrouva assez de force pour les repousser physiquement, mais le mal était fait.

Elle roula sur elle-même et bondit vers la porte et vers le Docteur. Lui seul pouvait tout résoudre.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se retourna d'un bloc vers les cinq aliens qui affichaient une mine réjouie.

« Ton cher Docteur n'a jamais été là. Notre plan a parfaitement fonctionné. »

« Quoi? »

« Nous n'avons plus besoin de ta coopération. Nous avons accès au Tardis désormais. »

« Non! »

Mais les aliens l'ignorèrent, pompant goulument leur nourriture préférée.

La fragilité dont ils avaient fait preuve était un mensonge et leur plan démontrait une connaissance et une analyse précises de sa personne. Elle avait accepté de les suivre pour fuir le Docteur, mais elle avait souhaité suffisamment fort sa présence pour qu'ils en profitent également. Le pire était qu'elle leur avait donné exactement ce qu'ils voulaient comme une imbécile. Le Docteur avait bien raison de dire que les humains était des singes à peine évolués.

Elle sentait l'énergie canalisée par elle, sans qu'elle puisse y changer quoi que ce soit, aussitôt dévorée par les aliens. Elle pouvait s'éloigner sans que ça change quelque chose.

« Merci, Rose. Tu peux partir. »

« Partir? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je trouverai un moyen de vous empêcher de toucher au Tardis. »

« Au revoir, Rose. » flûta l'alien en la téléportant ailleurs.


	21. Dé-bush-é

Quand une vingtaine de kangourous s'enfuirent devant elle, Rose comprit qu'elle était très loin de Londres ou New York. Le bush australien. C'était mieux d'être en pleine nature qu'enfermée, mais elle avait aussi peu de moyens de prévenir le Docteur ici que là-bas. Elle fit quelques pas, espérant découvrir une ruine avec un vieux télégraphe ou bien un petit chalet avec une radio à ondes courtes, voire même un groupe de touristes suréquipés de cellulaires, de caméras et de GPS.

« Vous ne savez pas où se trouve la plus proche cabine téléphonique, je suppose? » cria-t-elle aux oiseaux.

« J'en connais une, mais elle doit rester à Cardiff. Vous avez demandé un taxi, madame? »

« Jack! »

Elle lui sauta au cou, puis reprit ses esprits : « Attends une seconde, comment as-tu su? »

« Le Docteur, bien sûr. Et le Tardis, à ce que j'ai compris. »

« Elle va bien? »

« Pas vraiment. Elle pompe autant de jus que possible de la Faille, mais elle commence à donner des signes de faiblesse. Tes amis ne sont pas très délicats. Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils vont faire exploser la planète? »

« Et le Docteur? »

« Il nous attend. Accroche-toi. » fit-il en plaquant la main de Rose sur le bracelet téléporteur. « Il l'a réparé temporairement pour que je vienne te chercher. »

Ce geste indiquait à quel point le Docteur était préoccupé puisque, en temps normal, il n'aurait pas permis à Jack de se balader avec un téléporteur actif. Puis Rose enregistra les mots de Jack et sont cœur se mit à battre plus fort : il l'attendait?

« Rose, il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il me semble… il me semble que vous devriez en discuter calmement. »

« Maintenant? Alors que le Tardis est sur le point d'exploser? » s'insurgea Rose. « Allez, fais marcher ton truc qu'on en finisse. »


	22. Solution

Rose avait l'habitude de la téléportation, mais la transition entre l'Australie l'ensoleillée et Cardiff la nuageuse la saisit un peu. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade quand elle poussa la porte du Tardis. Il était là, tel que prévu.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour l'observer avant qu'il se rende compte de sa présence. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours et ses vêtements étaient froissés et un peu tachés. C'était quand même le Docteur. Son Docteur.

« Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses et je te prie de croire que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. » dit le Docteur sans la regarder.

Rose se mordit les lèvres tandis que le Seigneur du temps poursuivait : « Mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'aller te chercher et j'ai horreur des téléporteurs. Il a bien fallu que Jack aille te chercher. »

« Je suis contente de te revoir. » dit Rose.

Les lèvres du Docteur s'étirèrent en un sourire hésitant, puis plus sincère : « Moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis le Tardis émit un grincement de protestation et son pilote se concentra sur les commandes. Rose s'approcha de lui et il sursauta quand elle effleura sa manche : « Il y a un moyen bien simple d'arrêter tout ça, tu sais. C'est à cause de moi, alors je suis la solution. »

« Non. » fit le Docteur d'un ton rauque.

« Le Tardis est en train de mourir. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de la perdre. Personne ne le peut. »

« Ne me fais pas choisir entre le Tardis et toi. »

Il donna une coup de poing sur une manette récalcitrante en évitant son regard.

Rose s'interposa à nouveau : « Je sens l'énergie qu'ils absorbent. Ils passent encore par moi. Est-ce que tu peux les retrouver? »

Ce fut Jack qui répondit : « Non. Le Tardis n'a pas la force à la fois de stabiliser sa propre absorption d'énergie, de maintenir son contrôle et de détecter où elle est envoyée. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. » corrigea Jack. « Nous savons où elle va : en toi, Rose. Mais comme les poissons pilotes se servent d'une connexion existante entre le Tardis et toi, ce n'est pas facile de les démêler. La vérité est aussi que nous n'avons pas le temps de le faire. Le contrôle du Tardis est déjà bien affaibli. »

Rose déglutit : « Raison de plus pour utiliser ma solution. »

« NON! »

« Il veut dire qu'il n'est pas prêt à t'abandonner comme ça. » traduisit Jack.

« Je veux surtout dire qu'il y a une solution différente. Je suis prêt à te l'imposer. »

Il leva le menton dans une attitude de défi.

« D'accord. » fit-elle.

« D'accord? » s'étonna le Docteur.

« Quoi? Tu voudrais que je te fasse perdre du temps? Que je proteste? Si tu as une solution, d'accord. Il n'y a pas cinquante choix possible et, vu que c'est toi, je sais que c'est le meilleur. »

Elle trouva le courage de lui sourire et il se sentit fondre. Il ne la perdrait peut-être pas. Il inspira profondément avant d'expliquer son intention : « Nous ne pouvons pas renvoyer vers le Tardis l'énergie qu'elle te donne, mais nous pouvons modifier le circuit à partir de toi. Il suffit pour ça d'insérer une troisième partie dans la boucle et cette troisième partie renverra l'énergie dans le Tardis. Les poissons pilotes pourront toujours forcer le lien entre toi et le Tardis, mais l'énergie reviendra inévitablement au Tardis. Ils ne pourront plus s'en nourrir. »

« Et je suppose que tu es cette troisième partie? »

« Oui. Ce qui fait que je dois te prévenir : tu es liée au Tardis et ça ne peut pas changer. Je suis lié au Tardis et ça non plus ne peut pas changer. Si j'établis un lien entre toi et moi, il deviendra permanent lui aussi. Tu… tu ne seras pas obligée de rester avec moi, mais tu auras toujours l'impression que je guette par-dessus ton épaule. »

« Autant que ce soit le Docteur plutôt qu'eux, hein? » intervint Jack.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait, Jack. » protesta Rose. « Fais-le, Docteur. »

Le Docteur hocha doucement la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir : « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier que tu as fait pour te connecter au Tardis? »

« Une sorte de médiation ou de transe. »

« Bien. » coupa-t-il. « Tu peux le refaire? Je vais… je vais m'interposer dans le lien. Ça ne te fera pas mal, je le promets. J'essaierai d'être le moins envahissant possible. »

« Fais-le, c'est tout. » ordonna Rose en s'installant sur le fauteuil de pilotage.

« Tu es très brave. »

« Je suis aussi très stupide. Je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'es pas plus stupide que moi. »

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit soudainement Rose.

« Pour vrai? Pas juste… pas juste le Tardis et les aventures à droite et à gauche? »

« Non. Toi. Juste toi. »

Elle semblait sur le point de rire ou de pleurer. S'enfuir si loin pour revenir à cette situation digne d'une gamine de quinze ans.

Jack toussota : « Excusez, mais… Pourriez-vous sauver le monde avant de vous réconcilier? »


	23. Union à trois

Le Docteur était certain que sa stratégie était la meilleure, mais il avait un peu peur de la façon dont Rose réagirait. Il s'avouait également qu'il ne savait comment lui-même réagirait après avoir établi le lien. La dernière fois qu'ils y avaient joué, ce petit jeu avait forcé sa régénération. Il n'avait pas peur de se régénérer, mais il appréhendait les conséquences. S'il devait changer à nouveau de corps, peut-être que Rose le rejetterait. Il y avait déjà tellement de raisons qui faisaient qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être avec lui.

Il forçait un lien entre eux et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de trembler et de montrer son trouble était qu'il recevrait le pouvoir d'elle et pas l'inverse. Il savait déjà que quelques émotions et quelques idées-pensées se mêleraient et qu'il les recevrait. Il pensait pouvoir l'endurer, surtout s'il avait la chance d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas perdu toute crédibilité à ses yeux.

Il fut étonné de l'absence de résistance quand il commença à manipuler le lien. C'était comme si elle l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait confiance à ce point?

« Plus encore. » chuchota-t-elle avec fierté.

Comment avait-elle entendu ce qu'il avait pensé?

« Le Tardis t'a entendu. Et j'entends le Tardis. »

Il s'appliqua à compléter le lien. Dès qu'il acheva l'ouvrage, il eut l'impression de se retrouver au beau milieu d'un orage électrique. Il entendit le Tardis gémir et s'affaiblir et, instinctivement, le Docteur déversa le surplus d'énergie offert par Rose vers sa chère boîte bleue. Ça marchait. Le lien tenait bon.

Il n'avait pas prévu cependant que les poissons pilotes exigeraient, par l'intermédiaire de Rose, toute l'énergie dont disposait le Tardis. Il aurait dû déduire qu'en les privant soudainement de leur nourriture, ils réagiraient instinctivement par une demande excessive! Le Tardis donna à Rose tout ce qu'elle avait, le Docteur le préleva rapidement dans le corps de sa compagne et le renvoya au Tardis, qui frémit de soulagement.

Ils endurèrent plusieurs minutes de ce manège, mais le Docteur avait de plus en plus confiance qu'ils réussiraient à décourager les poissons pilotes. À la vitesse où ils brûlaient leur propre énergie afin d'obliger Rose à leur fournir ce qu'ils demandaient, ils n'en auraient bientôt plus. Il suffisait de tenir bon!

Les minutes passèrent et l'assurance du Docteur augmenta encore. Le Tardis se renforçait petit à petit du fait qu'on ne la dévorait plus par petits bouts et Rose… Rose? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec la jeune femme?

« Ils me déchirent. Le Tardis, toi… et eux. » souffla Rose. « Je les sens encore! Je ne peux pas être en trois endroits à la fois! C'est trop dur! »

« Je suis là. N'aies pas peur. Ils vont abandonner la partie bientôt. »

Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna aux bras du Docteur. Il était son roc, son refuge, l'homme vers autour duquel toute sa vie semblait tourner, le seul à pouvoir la tuer ou la faire vivre sur un simple mot.

« Courage, Rose Tyler! »

Et comme elle ne parvenait pas à en trouver suffisamment en elle, il lui offrit le sien. Elle s'accrocha à la veste du Docteur comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Ne me laisse pas. »

« Jamais. »

Ce dernier tenta de ne pas éprouver un plaisir coupable à la sentir si proche, si vivante contre lui. Il y parvenait de justesse, quand elle ajouta d'une petite voix : « Je veux rester avec toi… Promets que je pourrai. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne réussit pas à articuler un seul mot. Le langage lui faisait soudainement défaut.

« Je suis désolée… je… je ne devrais pas te demander cela. Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Repose-moi la question plus tard, d'accord? »

« Ça sera tout aussi injuste que maintenant. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« La réponse pourrait te surprendre. » fit le Docteur en souriant. « On dirait que les poissons pilotes s'affaiblissent, non? »

Mieux valait changer de sujet de conversation pour le moment.

Rose hocha la tête en soupirant, puis demanda : « Pourraient-ils me reprendre? »

« Je les en empêcherai. » promit-il.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux troublés, mais le sourire calme et confiant du Docteur la rassura. Son regard tomba subitement sur sa cravate chiffonnée dont le bout retroussait un peu.

« Où l'as-tu trouvée? » demanda-t-elle en l'effleurant timidement. « C'est celle que… »

« C'est Jack qui l'a découverte. Et j'ai pensé… »

Il hésita un moment, se frotta l'arrière du cou et poursuivit d'un ton balbutiant : « J'ai pensé que si tu y tenais vraiment, tu pourrais… eh bien, que tu pourrais vouloir revenir la chercher. »


	24. Pour une fois

« Docteur, il est temps de mettre les voiles. » cria Jack.

Le Seigneur du temps fut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose comme 'pas maintenant, je suis en train de dire à Rose les vérités les plus importantes du monde', mais le ton du Capitaine ne laissait aucun doute sur l'urgence de la situation.

« Les poissons pilotes? » demanda-t-il en le rejoignant devant l'écran de surveillance. « Il leur reste assez d'énergie pour nous retrouver : mauvais signe, ça. »

« Je suppose que le problème ne se réglera pas en fuyant à l'autre bout de l'univers et dans un autre temps? »

« Seulement si nous ne revenons plus jamais sur Terre et que nous ne les recroisons plus jamais, ce qui est peu probable étant donné qu'il y a des poissons pilotes partout et qu'ils peuvent survivre de presque rien durant des dizaines d'années. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas fuir. Je ne veux plus fuir. La Terre est MA planète. » dit Rose avec force.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Reste dans le Tardis et nous… »

« Hon hon, pas question. »

Elle se releva, mais le Docteur dû la soutenir. Elle tapota son avant-bras en le rassurant : « Ça va aller, ça va aller. »

« Rose, ne joue pas les imbéciles. Tu es incapable de tenir sur tes pieds. » dit Jack en vérifiant que son fusil était bien chargé.

« Et VOUS savez que je déteste les armes. » grogna le Docteur, qui n'avait pas de mots pour obliger Rose à rester à l'abri et qui souhaitait de toutes ses forces qu'elle accepte d'être protégée.

« Une balle pourrait régler le problème. Ou bien nous laisser le temps de réfléchir à une meilleure solution. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il y a des tas d'êtres qui ne sont pas contents quand on leur tire dessus. »

« Docteur… je t'en prie… pour une fois. » pressa Rose.

Il hésita, faillit protester, s'émut du regard légèrement voilé de fatigue qu'elle lui lançait, soupesa toutes les options possibles et finit par hocher la tête. Jack arbora immédiatement un sourire éclatant.

« Mais interdiction de tirer dans mon Tardis! Et c'est en dernier recours! » commanda-t-il en agitant l'index devant le nez du Capitaine qui répondit d'un salut militaire. « Et toi, tu restes ici. » dit-t-il à Rose en la rassoyant doucement sur le fauteuil à ressorts.

« Non... »

« Rose… je t'en prie… pour une fois. » dit-il en reprenant le même ton qu'elle.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête : « Pour UNE fois. Tu ferais mieux de les compter parce que ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt! »

« Parce que tu crois que ça risque de se reproduire? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu une semaine sans incident de ce genre? » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin qui démentait son ton mordant. « Montre-leur qui est le Docteur et qu'on en finisse. Et je veux ravoir ceci dans le même état, compris? » fit-elle en tirant légèrement à plusieurs reprises la cravate.

« À vos ordres, m'dame. »

« Oh, encore une chose. » fit-elle en tirant lentement la cravate jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche.

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles du Docteur pour un baiser qui obtint immédiatement une note dans le top 5 de Jack Harkness.

« Il était temps. » commenta le capitaine.

« C'était pour te porter chance. Et t'inciter à revenir. » souffla-t-elle.

Jack hurla de rire tout en incitant du geste le Docteur à le suivre hors du Tardis. Le Seigneur du temps avait l'air tout retourné par ce gage inattendu et sortit à reculons, manquant cogner contre la seconde demi-porte que Jack n'avait pas ouverte. Il se retourna juste à temps et se retrouva devant les poissons pilotes avant de réaliser que Jack les tenait en joue.

« Oh. Hello. Salut. Je suppose que vous ne voudrez pas partir même si je vous le demande très poliment, n'est-ce pas? S'il-vous-plaît? »

Un temps.

« Non, je suppose que non. C'est bête, il faut toujours utiliser les grands moyens. »

Jack arma son fusil.

« Je parlais de MES grands moyens. » ronchonna le Docteur.

« Oui, je connais vos grands moyens. Et ceux de Rose. » ajouta Jack en étouffant un fou rire.

Le Docteur fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Nous voulons Rose. » dirent les poissons pilotes d'une même voix.

« Moi aussi! Un point commun déjà! Je savais que nous finirions par nous comprendre! »

« Nous voulons Rose pour nous seuls. »

« Moi aussi. » approuva le Docteur. « Le seul ennui, c'est d'essayer de la convaincre de faire une chose quand elle a d'autres idées. On essaierait plus facilement de faire une perruche d'un aigle. Vous connaissez les perruches? Non? Les aigles? Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que son idée est tout faite en ce qui vous concerne. Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle. »

« Nous sommes capables de lui faire mal. Et faire encore pire à votre Tardis. » menacèrent les poissons pilotes.

Jack se raidit et le Docteur cassa son sourire : « N'allons pas sur ce terrain-là, je pourrais perdre ma bonne humeur. Et ma bonne humeur est très importante dans votre situation. Vous ne savez pas où vous vous tenez ni ce qui peut arriver à cet endroit précis. »

« Nous savons que vous parlez de la Faille et que c'est pour cette raison que le Tardis n'a pas bougé de cet endroit depuis un bon moment. Nous savons que le Tardis peut ouvrir la Faille et faire beaucoup de mal à ceux qui vivent sur cette planète. Nous avons un lien direct à votre Tardis à cause de Rose. Nous pouvons lui faire détruire ce monde. »

« Oooooh, pourquoi faire? Il y a tant de choses intéressantes ici! Il y a les petits gâteaux avec des décorations en bonbons argentés - vous connaissez? Non, probablement pas, dommage - et rien que pour ces gâteaux, la planète DOIT être sauvée. »

« Il y a les gens qui vivent dessus aussi. » ajouta Jack d'un ton faussement sévère.

« Effectivement, eux aussi. Créateurs de gâteaux! »

Les poissons pilotes ne réagissaient pas à ce babillage. Et le Docteur adopta une pose décidée avant de les prévenir : « Pour faire simple, vous repartez et vous vous trouvez un autre casse-croûte que ma Rose et mon Tardis. »

« Votre Rose? » murmura Jack.

« Et mon Tardis. » insista le Docteur. « Je peux devenir vraiment méchant, vous savez. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous tuer. Vous l'auriez déjà fait, dans le cas contraire. »

« Oh, la mort, la mort, ce n'est pas la pire punition. Vous manquez d'imagination. »

« Nous manquons de nourriture. Donnez-nous Rose. »

« Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant. » dit-il en dégainant son tournevis sonique.

« Nous sommes d'accord. » approuvèrent les poissons pilotes avant de se mettre à briller étrangement.


	25. Rose et le Tardis

Dès que le Docteur et Jack étaient sortis, le Tardis avait obligeamment allumé l'écran principal pour Rose qui suivait l'échange de bravades et de menaces. Le Tardis renvoya la voix basse de Jack qui demandait au Docteur : « Votre situation de dernier recours, c'est maintenant? ».

Le Capitaine visait tout à tour chacun des cinq poissons pilotes et Rose se disait, que pour une fois, ce ne serait pas un mal de se débarrasser d'eux de cette façon. Jack n'avait même pas besoin de les tuer, juste de les blesser ou de leur faire peur. Rose était fatiguée de toute cette histoire et ne rêvait que d'une chose : la considérer comme du passé et avoir le temps d'envisager l'avenir sans ce tiraillement constant dans son esprit. Être en partie avec le Tardis et en partie avec les poissons pilotes, surveiller la scène où Jack les mettait en joue et craindre que le Docteur ne fasse une bêtise pour prouver qu'il était chevaleresque, c'était trop.

Elle s'attendrit quand elle l'entendit déclarer qu'elle était SA Rose. C'était pour ce genre de mots qu'on pouvait lui pardonner certaines indélicatesses. Au bout de tous ces mois, il semblait avoir compris et elle était, enfin et avant tout, « sa » Rose, peu importe quelle version. Le terme possessif – et le ton – était comme une caresse privée. Elle fondit quand il annonça qu'il faudrait lui passer sur le corps pour faire du mal à celle qu'il aimait. Lui passer sur le corps… oui, ça semblait une excellente idée, du point de vue de Rose. De préférence dans une chambre et sans témoin, par contre.

Elle cilla en comprenant, l'instant d'après, qu'il s'agissait d'une déclaration de guerre et qu'il venait de se mettre entre elle et le danger. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à la moindre occasion! Elle était capable de se défendre… règle générale. Que ses pieds soient incapables de l'amener jusqu'à la porte sans trébucher étaient un détail! Il y avait certainement quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire, ne serait-ce qu'une diversion qui permettrait à Jack de tirer ou bien au Docteur de faire surgir un portail inter-dimensionnel vers la galaxie la plus lointaine et de les y pousser.

Une diversion! Une diversion!

Elle s'affala contre la console et réalisa soudainement qu'elle se trouvait au cœur de ce qui pouvait provoquer une magnifique diversion! Le Tardis!

Elle fit de son mieux avec les commandes, les manettes, les manivelles à sa portée - sans résultat autre qu'un rot mécanique - et était sur le point de tomber du fauteuil quand le Tardis grommela et soupira.

« Tu vas faire quelque chose? »

Un grondement sec précéda un grincement de métal aigu.

« Mais je parie que tu vas avoir besoin de moi. Je suis prête. J'espère que je vais comprendre ce que tu veux que je fasse. Ce serait vraiment plus pratique si tu pouvais parler. Ou l'écrire sur l'écran. » grimaça-t-elle.

Une série de sifflements et de chuintement lui firent lever les yeux au moment où un objet métallique tombait du plafond. Elle le rattrapa instinctivement. Un tournevis sonique. L'écran principal clignota pour attirer son attention : fréquence 1804.71.

« Et sur quoi suis-je sensé l'utiliser? »

Trois petits coups en provenance de l'autre côté de la console lui indiquèrent l'endroit. Rose fronça les sourcils : « Sur toi? Je suis sensée utiliser le tournevis sonique sur tes circuits? Ce n'est pas dangereux? »

Les trois petits coups se répétèrent.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. » murmura Rose en rassemblant ses forces pour marcher jusque devant le bon panneau qui s'entrouvrit à son approche.

Une lumière étincelante et… vivante en jaillissait. Elle se protégea les yeux avec l'impression que cette lumière pouvait la dévorer si elle la regardait. Elle se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé à Margaret la Slitheen, comment elle avait régressé jusqu'à redevenir un œuf chevelu. Est-ce qu'elle redeviendrait une petite fille? Ou un bébé? Et que ferait le Docteur d'une Rose minuscule et complètement inutile pour le suivre dans ses péripéties?

Elle mit pourtant en marche le tournevis sonique d'un geste sûr et la lumière HURLA. Le Tardis vibra et eut un hoquet, trembla et projeta Rose en tout sens. Et pourtant elle n'était pas en vol! Rose tomba à genoux et son regard tomba dans le cœur-même de cette lumière vivante. La terreur la paralysa trois bonnes secondes avant que le Tardis l'encourage à nouveau - un grondement étrangement déformé - et elle plongea le tournevis, puis sa main, puis son bras tout entier jusqu'à l'épaule au cœur de volcan étincelant tout en détournant les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, la vive clarté diminua et se « faussa ». Le panneau manqua se refermer sur le bras de Rose mais une faiblesse soudaine la fit s'écrouler en tas sur le grillage avec un gémissement. Le panneau claqua sèchement et une multitude de bruits, de sons et de plaintes enveloppa Rose qui se recroquevilla sous cette cacophonie.

« Arrête! Arrête! » supplia-t-elle.

Rose commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal et ce n'était pas seulement dû aux secousses du Tardis, devina-t-elle enfin. Elle était liée au Tardis et elle venait de faire quelque chose au Tardis… et donc à elle-même. Elle roula sur elle-même et songea brusquement que le Docteur était lié à la fois au Tardis et à elle! Et il était en train d'affronter les poissons pilotes! Oh non! Oh non!

Elle se traîna péniblement jusqu'au fauteuil qu'elle escalada comme si c'était l'Éverest. L'écran principal était brouillé et elle se recroquevilla en souhaitant de toutes ses forces que le plan du Tardis soit bon!


	26. Poison de poissons

Quand le Docteur ressentit un pincement à l'estomac, qui se transforma rapidement en une crampe douloureuse qui le fit grimacer, il accusa d'abord les poissons pilotes d'utiliser une arme nouveau genre et utilisa le tournevis sonique pour scanner les environs et désactiver ladite arme.

Mais le tournevis captait uniquement les modulations temporelles de la Faille et d'autres qui… qui étaient douloureusement familières et qui résonnaient dans son propre corps. Il se retourna d'un bloc, oubliant les poissons pilotes et la menace qu'ils représentaient et eut le temps de tendre un bras vers le Tardis avec un gémissement étouffé avant de s'effondrer.

Jack réagit au quart de tour et fit feu au sol, juste devant les poissons pilotes qui s'immobilisèrent à cause du son, de la surprise ou de la peur vis-à-vis de l'arme. Ils dévisagèrent férocement le Capitaine qui leur offrit son sourire le plus séduisant tout en articulant lentement : « Ne. Bougez. Pas. »

L'un des poissons pilotes trembla, convulsa puis s'effondra. Jack se tint prêt à tout : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à la tactique de la fausse mort. Il était même l'un des plus convaincants quand il s'y mettait! L'instant d'après, un second, puis un troisième poisson vacilla avec un petit cri de désespoir. Les deux derniers essayèrent bien de s'occuper des leurs, mais les rejoignirent bientôt, bavant, crachant et tremblant, rendus inoffensifs.

Un gémissement du Docteur décida Jack à battre prudemment en retraite dans le Tardis, et il tira le Docteur à l'intérieur. Il sursauta quand il découvrit Rose effondrée sur le fauteuil.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin? » s'exclama-t-il en enlevant son manteau et en le roulant pour le glisser sous la tête du Docteur afin de le protéger un peu du grillage de plancher. « Rose? Allez, Rose, on se réveille! »

« Le tournevis! Le tournevis! » dit Rose en montrant la console du Tardis.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Le… Tardis… avait un plan. »

« Et c'est en train de tuer le Docteur! Et toi aussi! »

Elle se propulsa hors du fauteuil avec l'énergie d'un escargot souffrant d'un _burn out_ à l'ultime stade. Jack s'interposa, mais elle se servit de lui pour rebondir (pratiquement tomber) à côté du Docteur. Rose ignora la douleur de ses paumes et de ses genoux et chercha les battements des cœurs du Seigneur du temps. Elle soupira de soulagement après un moment et le peu de forces qui lui restait s'évapora.

« Tout doux, ma belle. Viens te rasseoir un moment. »

« Ça… va aller. »

« Oui. Tournevis. » gargouilla le Docteur en agitant les doigts pour indiquer qu'il le voulait très vite.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran principal : les poissons pilotes jouaient toujours les puddings vivants. Il fouilla les poches du Docteur pendant un temps infini - du point de vue de Rose et du Docteur - jusqu'à ce que Rose attire son attention et lui mette un tournevis dans la main.

« Ce n'est pas celui du Docteur. » commenta Jack.

« Pas grave. Il va savoir s'en servir quand même. » grimaça-t-elle en étreignant son ventre à cause d'une nouvelle vague de crampes.

« Expliquez-moi maintenant. » ordonna Jack. « Rose, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« Ce que le Tardis m'a dit de faire. »

« Poison! » accusa le Docteur.

« Elle était d'accord. » insista Rose.

« Et comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça? » demanda Jack.

« Je t'ai dit, c'était son idée. »

« Non, je veux dire 'techniquement' comment est-ce que…? »

« Elle m'a donné un tournevis sonique, indiqué à quelle fréquence l'ajuster et a ouvert le panneau d'accès pour que je puisse modifier la modulation. »

« Panneau? » suffoqua le Docteur. « Tour… nevis… svp! »

Ses traits se décomposèrent et ce n'était plus seulement dû à la douleur. Il se souvenait trop bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que Rose avait ouvert le cœur du Tardis. Il raffermit sa prise sur le tournevis, le pointa vers la console et rééquilibra les modulations temporelles. La douleur décrut immédiatement. Et il roula sur le côté avec un grognement. Rose reprit des couleurs. Jack examina les poissons pilotes, toujours par l'écran du Tardis et se demanda pourquoi ils paraissaient toujours aussi malades. Une nouvelle tactique ou bien…?

Mais il rejeta aussi l'hypothèse : ils ne pouvaient simuler à ce point. Et c'était le plan du Tardis? S'empoisonner et tuer tous ceux qui étaient liés à elle?

« Ça va aller? » demanda doucement Rose.

Le Docteur hocha brièvement la tête.

« Et eux? » ajouta-t-elle avec un signe vers les poissons pilotes.

« Ça n'ira pas. Ils se nourrissaient de l'énergie du Tardis. Et le Tardis est soudainement devenue toxique. Nous… »

Il hésita, prit doucement la main de Rose entre les siennes et poursuivit pour elle-seule sembla-t-il : « Nous avons souffert parce qu'ELLE a souffert. Nous sommes liés au Tardis. Mais eux… ils ont subi les conséquences d'une… disons d'une ingestion de substance toxique. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Il eut un sourire en coin : « Oui, moi aussi. Les poissons pilotes sont empoisonnés. Agonisants, je dirais. »

« Tant mieux. » dit Rose avec fermeté.

« Ce n'était pas mon plan. » dit le Docteur.

« En effet. C'était celui du Tardis. »

« Et tu as tiré un coup de feu. » fit le Docteur avec un regard de reproche à Jack.

« Pas SUR eux. Juste devant eux. » rétorqua Jack.

« Et toi… où as-tu déniché un tournevis sonique, hein? »

« C'est ELLE qui me l'a donné. » répondit Rose en tapotant amicalement la console.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil : « Elle n'a jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu dois être spéciale. »

Rose leva le menton : « Je suis unique. »

« Oui. Complètement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les poissons pilotes? Ils sont en train de mourir dans un lieu passablement… euh… public. »

« Je vais m'en occuper. » déclara le Docteur.

« Tu vas les sauver? »

« Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils n'aient plus jamais besoin de se nourrir de toi. Ou du Tardis. Ou de la Faille. Ou de n'importe quelle autre énergie temporelle. Je pense qu'ils ont eu leur leçon. »

« C'est impossible, c'est dans leur nature de se nourrir de ce genre de choses! »

« On va trouver une solution. » dit le Docteur en regardant Rose.

« Mais quelle solution? » s'exclama Jack « Hey, vous pourriez prêter un minimum d'attention à ce que je dis? »

Il se renfrogna et grommela : « Et pourriez-vous, par pitié, vous mettre ensemble une fois pour toute? C'est d'un pénible de rester dans les parages quand le taux hormonal crève le plafond et que je ne peux pas participer. »


	27. Menu sans cravate

Rose était confortablement blottie sous la couette, les doigts entortillés sur la cravate du Docteur, comme d'habitude. Elle profita sans vergogne de ces instants de sérénité et de silence. JAMAIS elle n'avouerait qu'elle avait l'impression de mieux rêver à cause de ce bout de soie qu'elle dissimulait sous l'oreiller la nuit et qu'elle enroulait soigneusement secrètement au fond de sa poche durant le jour.

« Bien dormi? »

Rose sursauta et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Ses doigts étaient bel et bien enroulés autour de la cravate, mais la cravate était toujours au cou du Docteur.

« Oh! » souffla-t-elle.

« Je n'aurais pas dû. » s'excusa aussitôt le Seigneur du temps.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là. C'est mignon. Mais… comment me suis-je retrouvée ici? Ce n'est pas ma chambre. » fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« Non, c'est euh… la mienne. Tu dormais à moitié et Jack a proposé de te porter dans ton lit et je sais que ton ancienne chambre… Et je me suis dit que je pourrais te déposer simplement sur le matelas, mais tu tenais déjà ma cravate alors j'ai essayé de l'enlever, mais tu… Tu m'as enlacé et je me suis retrouvé allongé près de toi et… »

Rose sourit et posa doucement son index sur les lèvres du Docteur pour le faire taire.

« Et tu as passé la nuit à me regarder dormir? »

« Je crois que j'ai dormi également. » la rassura-t-il.

« Et pourquoi pas dans mon ancienne chambre? »

« J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait suffisamment d'étranges souvenirs ou de non dit. Ça ne me semblait pas une idée si formidable. Et Jack… eh bien, il montrait un peu trop d'empressement à jouer les chevaliers servants. Il se sentait capable de forcer ta porte pour… pour je ne sais trop quoi, mais il n'en aurait pas fait de même avec MA chambre. Tu avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

La vérité est que la simple pensée de Jack portant Rose jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y attarder - même de façon innocente - mettait le Docteur profondément mal à l'aise.

« Et tu m'as fourni le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. » dit-elle en frottant l'extrémité de la cravate entre son pouce et son index.

« Je… je vais l'enlever. » dit-il après un moment de silence.

« Tu es obligé? Je veux dire… j'aime ce bout de tissu, mais… »

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Mais quoi? » demanda lentement le Docteur en ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

« Il ne sert qu'à me rappeler… toi. Je l'ai volée avant de partir parce que, même si j'étais absolument furieuse contre toi… je… je t'aimais quand même. Et… »

Elle soupira et il fallut tout son courage pour ajouter : « Je t'aime toujours. »

Elle lissa lentement le tissu contre la poitrine du Docteur : « Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un souvenir si… si tu es là. »

« Tu as faim? »

Rose cilla : il recommençait! Il plaçait au beau milieu d'une conversation hyper importante des projets grandioses (« Allons visiter les Jardins de Babylone, Rose! »), des actions ordinaires (« On ne peut pas parler de ça pendant qu'on écoute Le Roi lion, surtout quand on manque de pop-corn. ») et, au final, reportait sans cesse l'inévitable.

« Non, je n'ai pas faim. » dit-elle fermement. « Et il serait temps de discuter comme des adultes. SI tu en es capable, naturellement. »

« Parfait. Rejoins-moi dans la cuisine. »

Et comme une promesse, il l'embrassa sur le front, la laissant bouleversée et pleine d'espoir. Peut-être qu'enfin, il y aurait autre chose au menu qu'un toast à la confiture.


	28. Accusations et demande

Après une hésitation, elle se rendit au costumier prélever de quoi se changer. Elle passa devant la porte de son ancienne chambre, celle de l'Autre, et l'ignora complètement. Elle trouva magiquement - merci, Tardis - une salle de bain où elle fit un brin de toilette. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle découvrit le Docteur attendant patiemment, assis à la table.

Pas d'odeur de petit-déjeuner. Et pas de Jack en vue.

« Jack est retourné à Torchwood. »

« Sans dire au revoir? »

« JE lui ai dis au revoir. Nous sommes à Cardiff. Si tu sors du Tardis, tu es à deux minutes de son bureau. »

« Et les poissons pilotes? »

« Je… me suis occupé d'eux. »

« Plus exactement…? »

« Je les ai réformés et… déplacés. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

« Et pourquoi sommes-nous dans la cuisine? »

Le Docteur s'adoucit et, machinalement, passa la main sur sa nuque : « C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. »

Rose s'illumina : il la regardait et il ne voyait pas l'Autre.

« J'étais convaincue que tu étais un imposteur. »

« Et j'ai cru que tu étais Rose Tyler. Nous nous sommes trompés tous les deux. »

« Je suis Rose Tyler. »

« Oui, mais tu es une autre Rose Tyler. Comme je suis un autre Docteur. Je suis habitué à me régénérer, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de me faire au changement de quelqu'un d'autre depuis… un certain temps. Et j'ai été… vraiment moche. »

« Oui. Très. »

« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu me pardonnes? »

« Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Ça m'a blessée, tu ne peux pas… en fait, tu peux probablement l'imaginer. »

« Je comprends. » fit-il d'un ton déçu. « Alors si tu veux partir, je voulais te dire que… que tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher. Je… je vais te laisser tranquille. Et tu pourras… être avec Jack. »

« Être avec Jack? Qui a dit que je voulais ça? J'étais à New York! Pas en Angleterre! »

« Je sais. » murmura le Docteur.

« Je travaillais au Musée, le plus loin possible de tout ce qui est extra-terrestre! »

« Je sais. » redit le Docteur.

Rose tiqua : « Comment ça 'tu sais'? Jack te l'a dit? »

« Je suis un Seigneur du temps et j'ai un Tardis. Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut se cacher si je veux vraiment retrouver quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un est limité à une planète et à une époque précise? » répondit-il avec lassitude.

« Quand… quand m'as-tu retrouvée? »

« Trois jours. Le Tardis ne voulait pas coopérer. Elle savait que tu ne voulais pas être retrouvée et elle a pris ton parti. »

« Tu savais et tu n'es pas venu! » fit Rose.

Elle semblait en colère, peinée, blessée et incrédule.

Le Docteur se leva d'un bond et lui tourna le dos. Rose l'imita et le confronta : « Ça suffit, le silence! »

« Je suis venu. J'ai trouvé ton appartement par pure intuition. J'aurais dû m'en douter à cause de Martha. Ni elle ni Mickey n'ont voulu m'aider. Et puis, je… je suis entré. Et j'ai… j'ai lu ce que tu avais écrit. »

« Mon journal! » s'exclama Rose.

« Je… je n'y peux rien si j'ai enregistré ce que tu avais écrit. Il me faut 18 secondes pour lire 300 pages. Et ton journal faisait beaucoup moins. » s'excusa-t-il piteusement.

« Tu as lu! » l'accusa Rose. « Et… et… »

La colère disparut soudainement. Il avait lu. Toutes les accusations et les injures, toute sa douleur et ses rêves brisés, toutes les émotions qu'il avait provoqué en elle, depuis l'amour jusqu'à la rage. Et il savait pour la cravate. Elle se sentait mise à nue et, subitement, éclata en sanglots.

« Pardon, Rose, pardon. »

Il ne fit pas un geste vers elle, comme s'il avait peur de la briser définitivement. Ce fut elle qui s'élança et l'enlaça. Il fut saisit, puis referma ses bras sur elle, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux et répétant qu'il était désolé, tellement désolé.

« Alors tu sais pour Jack. » dit-elle doucement en restant plaqué contre lui.

« Oui. »

Elle se tendit, toujours blottie contre lui.

« Et c'est tout? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu… tu ne réagis pas comme les autres. »

« Je ne suis pas comme les autres. »

Rose rit doucement et leva vers lui des yeux humides, mais rieurs à nouveau : « Tu es le Docteur. Et tu es unique. »

« J'avais une question à te poser. Une demande, en fait. Réfléchis bien parce que… parce que ça pourrait bien changer complètement ta vie. »

Rose hocha la tête et s'écarta un peu de lui. Il l'empêcha de trop s'éloigner en retenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il inspira à fond : « Rose Tyler, veux-tu voyager avec moi et le Tardis? C'est dangereux et il faut souvent courir, mais je suis incapable d'imaginer le faire seul maintenant que je te connais. »


	29. Pour toujours

« C'est quelque chose que je rêvais de t'entendre dire depuis des mois. » murmura Rose.

« Alors c'est oui? »

« Si tu savais comme j'en ai envie! » dit-elle toujours dans un murmure en fermant les yeux.

« Alors partons tout de suite! »

Il l'enlaça brièvement, puis bondit vers la salle de pilotage.

Rose ne le suivit pas et le Docteur s'arrêta brutalement dès que son mouvement lui fit lâcher la main de sa compagne.

« Je ne peux pas te suivre. » dit-elle en tremblant.

« Pourquoi? » s'exclama le Seigneur du temps.

« Je suis partie pour une raison. »

« Et elle était mauvaise! Enfin, pas mauvaise, mais elle n'a plus lieu d'être! Tu es Rose, mon unique Rose! Je… je t'aime! »

Rose frémit et hocha la tête avec un sourire douloureux : « Tu ne rends pas les choses plus faciles. »

« Reste! »

« Sois raisonnable. Écoute-moi un instant. Je fais ça parce que je t'aime. »

Le Docteur était blessé, mais la curiosité fut plus forte.

« C'est justement parce que je sais que je suis importante pour toi que je ne peux pas te suivre. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour notre prochaine aventure? Et la suivante? Et la suivante? Je le sais trop bien, moi. Nous serons en danger, tu voudras me protéger et, avant que tu le saches, je serai blessée et nous serons séparés ou… ou pire. »

« Non, je…. »

Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres du Docteur, ce qui le fit taire instantanément. Il retint pourtant la main de Rose et elle se rapprocha, savourant sans vergogne la présence chaude et enveloppante. Elle soupira de contentement, se rappelant qu'elle aussi devait être raisonnable

« Je me doute bien que tu devais être dans un état pas possible pour que le Tardis ait l'idée de me créer. Et je ne veux pas que cela se produise à nouveau. Ce n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'univers fonctionne. »

« Je… »

« Tu le sais. Admets-le. »

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Et si je veux te revoir? » demanda-t-il.

« Reviens. Je t'attendrai toujours. Et comme ça, je serai toujours là. »

« Ça revient à te mettre sous verre. Et tu serais heureuse de ça? Pas d'aventure, pas de Tardis? »

« Pas de danger, pas de mort. » dit-elle sur le même ton.

« Oh, Rose! »

« Docteur, tu sais que c'est mieux comme ça. »

« Non, je ne le sais pas. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux… »

« C'est la chose raisonnable à faire. »

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes : « Reviens souvent, tous les jours si tu veux. Mais pas tous les jours de ton point de vue, d'accord? Il faut… il faut que je dure le plus longtemps possible. Si tu gâches toutes tes visites, je… je te ferai quelque chose de terrible! »

Mais les mots tombèrent à plat, car le plus terrible était qu'ils ne vivraient plus d'aventures ensemble et ils le savaient tous les deux.

« Je vais retourner au Musée. » promit Rose. « Et je ne chercherai pas les problèmes. Pas comme toi. »

« Et si… s'il m'arrivait quelque chose et que je ne puisse pas revenir? »

Rose pinça douloureusement les lèvres : « Je ne le saurai pas. Je penserai que tu viendras demain. Ou le surlendemain. Ou la semaine suivante. Je t'attendrai. »

« Ce n'est pas une vie. »

« C'est UNE vie. C'est MA vie. Parce que c'est la seule que je puisse envisager pour toi. L'autre fois, je suis partie pour mon propre bien. Là… là, c'est pour le tien. Il faut penser à long terme et tu… comment dire, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour ça. »

Elle caressa la joue du Docteur et y déposa un bisou… puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres, tremblant sous le coup d'une foule d'émotions mal définies.

Le Docteur la souleva tout en l'embrassant et ne la relâcha que pour la déposer sur un lit.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » dit Rose avec une voix rauque qui démentait ses paroles.

« J'accepte de te laisser sur Terre, j'accepte de ne pas revenir te voir à tous les jours et de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un zombie en ton absence, mais il n'est pas question que tu partes aussi vite. »

« Ce n'est pas pour rendre Jack jaloux? » demanda la jeune femme avec une moue moqueuse.

« Ooooo, je te garantie que Jack va être jaloux. »

Il lui démontra immédiatement son raisonnement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rose s'éveilla dans un endroit tiède (les bras du Docteur), certaine d'être en sécurité, confiante d'être aimée… et sachant qu'elle devait tout abandonner pour le bien de l'être le plus important de l'univers. Pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle se dégagea avec précaution des draps, referma les bras du Seigneur du temps sur un oreiller et souffla vers lui un dernier baiser. Il renifla et blottit l'oreiller contre lui avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Rose se rhabilla silencieusement et traversa les corridors à pas de loup, hocha la tête en passant devant la console et se heurta à la porte principale du Tardis. Fermée. Verrouillée. Impossible! Entrer dans le Tardis nécessitait une clé, mais pas en sortir! Est-ce que c'était un coup du Docteur?

Elle battit en retraite vers la console qui grinça.

« Chuuut! » souffla Rose.

Il ne fallait pas réveiller le Docteur. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes, s'il fallait en plus lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner de lui en le sachant présent… Mais le Tardis s'obstina à faire plus de bruit et le Docteur surgit, vêtu d'une robe de chambre bleu nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que? Rose! Ne me dis pas! C'est trop tôt, nous avons encore le temps de… »

« C'et pour ça que je voulais partir pendant que tu dormais. »

« C'est de la triche! » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est pour ton bien, je te le rappelle! »

Il réussit à l'immobiliser et elle n'eut pas la force (morale) de se débattre bien fort : « Pour mon bien et uniquement pour mon bien? Vraiment? »

Le Tardis grondait de plus en plus fort et le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

« Elle ne veut pas que tu partes. » traduisit-il à Rose.

« C'est un truc de ta part. » accusa la jeune femme.

Mais le Docteur semblait vraiment préoccupé. Il poussa des manettes, activa un compresseur et s'installa devant l'écran principal pour lire les résultats. Dès que Rose se retrouva seule de son côté de la console, toute une section s'ouvrit, éclaboussant de lumière tout l'intérieur du poste de pilotage et se focalisant surtout sur Rose. L'éclat était tel que Rose disparut brièvement et le Docteur hurla.

Le Tardis lui reprenait Rose! Le Tardis tuait Rose! Il le sentait! Rose n'avait pas pu partir parce que le Tardis l'en avait empêchée. Ce n'était pas juste! Rose hurlait. Le Docteur criait. Le Tardis grondait follement et semblait sur le point de se déglinguer. Et puis le Tardis devint silencieux. Le Docteur la sentit pomper à nouveau de l'énergie de la Faille comme si les quelques dernières secondes l'avaient épuisée.

« Rose? »

Elle avait disparu.

« Ici… » fit une petite voix.

Le Docteur fit le tour de la console, profondément soulagé. Rose reprenait son souffle et se relevait. Avec quelque chose de changé. Il interrompit son mouvement pour l'aider à se relever et s'adressa plutôt au Tardis : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. Ça s'est ouvert tout seul! Mais… mais… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur sa poitrine avant de souffler un 'non' étranglé.

Le Docteur fut aussitôt à ses côtés. Rose leva des yeux incrédules vers lui : « Deux. Il y en a deux. »

Et ils durent admettre l'impensable : Rose avait désormais deux cœurs. Ce qui faisait d'elle…

« Une Dame du temps! »

Le Docteur se frotta l'arrière du cou, hésita, puis éclata de rire : « Je savais que tu étais unique! Et il n'est plus question que tu partes! Ta place est avec le Tardis et moi! »

« Et si je ne suis pas une Dame du temps? Si c'est un simple tout du Tardis? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête et programma une destination précise. Rose était suffisamment sous le choc pour ne pas se plaindre et lui ordonner de la ramener sur Terre.

Après quelques instants où, de façon très inhabituelle, ils ne dirent pas un mot, ils parvinrent à destination et le Docteur ouvrit les portes sur l'espace profond. Rose frissonna : « Quel est cet endroit? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sens? »

« Un tas de choses. » fit-elle d'un ton émerveillé. « Ça fait bizarre. On dirait que mes pieds veulent aller dans des directions différentes. »

« La Cascade de Médusa. Un endroit encore fragile quand on parle des dimensions et du temps. Et ça prouve que tu es une Dame du temps. Autrement, tu aurais été hypnotisée par les couleurs. »

« Les couleurs sont magnifiques. » admit-elle. « Mais comparativement à ce qui se trouve en-dessous… »

« C'est comme toi. »

Rose sourit et il en profita pour glisser sa main dans la sienne : « Il y a tellement plus sous la surface! »

« Et je suppose que tu veux retourner dans ta chambre à coucher? » dit-elle en profitant toujours de la vue sur la Cascade de Médusa.

« C'est une idée. Ou nous pourrions retourner dans NOTRE chambre à coucher. »

Après un coup d'œil au Docteur qui admirait également la vue, Rose élargit son sourire.

« Tu avais raison. »

« J'avais raison sur un tas de points. Mais à quel point penses-tu? »

« Jack sera très jaloux. »

Ils refermèrent chacun une porte du Tardis.

Et le reste appartient à l'avenir.


	30. Épilogue : en attendant

Ils étaient cinq depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient fini par se considérer comme une entité unique et ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Quand le Docteur décida de les punir et de les écarter à tout jamais de Rose, du Tardis et de la Faille de Cardiff, il ne se contenta pas de les abandonner en 1900 aux États-Unis. Il les transforma également en humains. Deux d'entre eux ne supportèrent pas la transformation et moururent au bout de quelques jours. Les survivants apprirent à pleurer.

Ils étaient trois désormais. Leur unité était brisée à jamais à cause du Docteur, de Jack Harkness et de Rose Tyler. Ils avaient vécu en se nourrissant du temps, ils survivaient désormais grâce à la volonté de se venger. Avec beaucoup d'efforts et avec une patience qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils s'adaptèrent à la vie humaine.

Et puis, plus d'un quart de siècle après leur renaissance douteuse, ils eurent une chance insolente en retrouvant par hasard Jack Harkness. À cette époque, ils commençaient à être assez influents dans la Petite Italie de New York et furent appelés pour constater le miracle de l'homme qui ne mourait pas. Chaque badaud croyait que son sang était responsable du miracle et les trois anciens poissons pilotes se penchèrent sur la question. Jack avait déjà perdu des litres de sang, mais il revenait à la vie inlassablement. C'était très intéressant. Comment pouvaient-ils utiliser ce don? Comment s'en servir comme une arme contre ce maudit Docteur et Rose Tyler?

Ils tombèrent d'accord, comme d'habitude pour presque tout : en attendant de trouver une solution, ils poursuivraient leur grande œuvre sous les noms qu'ils s'étaient choisis : Ablemarch, Costerdane et Frines.

* * *

Peut-être que les noms vous diront quelque chose. Sinon, je vous donnerais comme indice "Torchwood Miracle Day".

Encore merci pour les commentaires! Vous avez été nombreux à suivre cette histoire et j'apprécie! À bientôt,

IDW2GO


End file.
